Key to The Soul
by Storyteller 36
Summary: Karakura Town faces a dark threat while Ichigo and his friends are in the Soul Society fighting Kariya and the Bounts. First Fanfic do not own Kingdom hearts or Bleach. They are owned by their respective owners.
1. prologue: two wicked minds meet

29/08/2009 14:57:00

Key of the Soul

Karakura town, a town with a very interesting cast of characters inhabiting it, one being a young man named Ichigo Kurosaki. Now what makes Ichigo different is not his naturalorange colored, spiky hair, nor is it his crazy, childish medical clinic running father, no it is the fact that dear Ichigo can see the spirits of the dearly departed, this is how Ichigo met the soul reaper Rukia Kuchiki from whom he acquired the power of the soul reaper. After a **huge **overreaction to Rukia's actions on Soul Society's part, Ichigo and his friends Chad, Orihime, and Uryu, were able to save Rukia from execution.

But, now a few weeks after returning to the world of the living, Ichigo and his friends face a new threat in the form of the Bounts, a group of powerful humans who drain the souls of the living in order to live, after some of the Bounts went into the Soul Society to exact their revenge on the Soul Society for creating and then abandoning them, Ichigo and his friends went into the Soul Society to stop them.

However, this act left Karakura town defenseless against a new, very powerful threat to the world of the living. At the remains of the Bount's mansion a dark figure appears out of green and black flames, she looks around and sees a hole in the ground and shoots flames of darkness into the hole, after a few minutes of waiting a figure rises out of the hole and says, " for who do I owe for my return"? The dark woman says, "Call me Maleficent."

"Well, Maleficent what do you want with me?"

"I want you to be my minion and help me take over this world," said Maleficent.

"Ha Ha Ha, you must be joking, why would I a Bount work for a lowly human like you in the first place" said the Bount?"

"Because I can just as easily put you back where I found you in the first place" replied Maleficent.

" Not if I eat your soul first, you won't " said the Bount Ryo Udagawa.

But, just as he lunged at Maleficent, she summoned a defender heartless to use its shield to block Udagawa's attack. "What is that thing?" said Udagawa?

"It is a being known as a heartless similar to the beings known as hollows, but more numerous" said Maleficent and with a swish of her arm she summoned four more defenders to surround Udagawa.

"Very well I will work for you, but only if can absorb all the souls in Karakura town".

" Of course you may, it is the hearts of the people I want to use to create more heartless".

"Shall we get started then Maleficent?"

" Yes we shall Udagawa." 


	2. Chapter 1 Of Hollows and Heartless

**Hello, and thank you, those of you that read the first chapter, of ****Key to the Soul****. I see that I got no reviews for this, but even if I don't get a single review, I will still write this story.**

**Anyway, please review, if you want to I mean. I will be using the American dub terms. Now on with the show, p.s. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach. If you are reading this and you don't know who owns them, you might just be a redneck. P.S.S. I'm not Jeff Foxworthy; this phrase belongs to him if you didn't know.**

Chapter 1

Of Hollows and Heartless

One afternoon in Karakura town, a black haired young man is seen walking down the street towards the Kurosaki residence. This young man is Hanatoro Yamada, an officer in the 4th squad of the thirteen court guard squads of Soul Society. Having been sent by Soul Society to help Ichigo and his friends against the Bounts, he wasn't feeling very useful in the fight against the Bounts, being strictly a medic he couldn't help fight like the soul reapers that Captain Hitsugaya sent in response to the presence of the Bounts. Just as Hanatoro is thinking of this, he walks into the front door of the Kurosaki residence and proceeds to fall down on his back onto the sidewalk. After a minute or so, the door opens and Ichigo's sister Karin opens the door and says, "What do you want?" In a very annoyed tone.

"Hello, my name is Hanatoro, I'm looking for Ichigo have you seen him around"?

"I haven't seen Ichigo since last night, now that you mention it" said Karin?

"Oh I see, well I'll go see if anyone else has seen Ichigo around, see you around" says Hanatoro.

"Whatever" says Karin as she shuts the door.

"Well, maybe Mr. Urahara knows where Ichigo is at", and with that he starts heading towards Urahara's shop. Along the way he starts to hear people running and turns to see what it is when he sees the disturbance, it is a well-built man riding a boar. He then proceeds to say, "GANJU!" After saying this, Ganju notices Hanatoro and starts steering the boar towards him. Just as the boar starts to move to the side of Hanatoro, Ganju reaches down and pulls Hanatoro up by the collar of his connivance store clerk shirt and pulls him up and says "hey there Hanatoro, what are you up to?"

"I'm looking for Ichigo, have you seen him by any chance?"

"Can't say I have, not for a couple of days anyway" says Ganju.

"I was going to go over to Mr. Urahara's shop to see if maybe he knows where Ichigo is," said Hanatoro.

"Good idea mind if I tag along" Asked Ganju?

"Not at all but first can we get off of this boar and walk there safely" asked Hanatoro?

"Nah, I'll just ride real slowly, I miss riding my boar fast back in the rukon district" said Ganju.

Hanatoro and Ganju begin riding towards Urahara's shop when they heard a horrible roar, "that sounds like a hollow," said Ganju.

"Come on, lets go" said Hanatoro.

They began riding fast towards the source of the sound

As the two headed towards the sound of the roar, they noticed an unusual presence with the hollow. "Feels like there is something else with the hollow" said Ganju.

"Yeah, feels like a human with unusual powers, and something I've never felt before," said Hanatoro.

After a few minutes they reached a wall, when suddenly the hollow's spirit pressure faded. "Feels like the hollow is gone" stated Ganju.

"Yeah and it feels like that something else is gone too" said Hanatoro.

"But that unusual human's spirit pressure is still there, what if it's a Bount," said Hanatoro?

"Then we need to make an opening " said Ganju as he threw a firecracker bomb at the wall and charged the boar and knocked the weakened wall down and then they heard a "Whoa" from the other side. When the dust from the falling wall cleared they saw the owner of the spirit pressure and the "Whoa", it was a boy whose brown spiky hair seemed to defy gravity and had a mostly black outfit with yellow straps, red pockets, and a sliver chain necklace with a crown on it. He also had on unusually large yellow shoes with a hint of black on them.

"Looks like the rubble from our entrance knocked him out," said Ganju.

"This kid is strange looking," said Hanatoro.

"That hair looks like Strawberry," said Ganju.

Meanwhile, in the Soul Society while Ichigo is running around looking for the Bounts, he suddenly sneezes.

"Geeze, Ichigo cover your mouth when you sneeze will ya", said the mod-soul Lirin on Ichigo's shoulder. "Sorry" said Ichigo "it just slipped out".

Meanwhile, back in Karakura town, Hanatoro and Ganju were trying to decide what to do with the boy, when the boy started to stir and opened his eyes a bit. He looked at the boar and said one word "Pumba" and then fell back unconscious. At this Ganju and Hanatoro decide to bring him back to Urahara's shop and see what to do with him.

Sora could feel himself riding on top an animal traveling at high speeds being guided by two unknown people. After falling back unconscious he dreamt of the day's previous events. After getting the letter from the King telling of Maleficent's scheming after taking over the World That Never Was, Sora, Kairi, and Riku head to Radiant Garden to speak with the King and get an idea about what to do concerning Maleficent and any future schemes of hers. They met with the King, Donald, Goofy, and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee now renamed the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. At this time Chip and Dale picked up a dark aura coming from another world. "What do you mean I have to go there alone?" stated Sora? "Because Kairi and Riku need to train with their magic and swordsmanship," said King Mickey. " Well, why can't Donald and Goofy come with me?" asked a very shocked Sora. To this the King replied, " because we don't know anything about this world, and Donald and Goofy's appearances could freak people out".

"That never stopped us from going to different worlds before" stated Sora.

"Relax, Sora the heartless we're picking up aren't that tough, you can easily handle them by yourself" said Cid.

"I know but I prefer to work with others," said Sora. It was decided that Sora would go to this new world to hold off the heartless until Riku and Kairi got done with training, Sora would have to be on guard against the heartless and any other threats.

When Sora arrived, he saw a sign that said Karakura Town, "well at least I know what world this is now," stated Sora. As Sora walked down the street, he noticed that there were a lot of people in this town, "the heartless must be under someone's control or ether wise they would be all over this town" he said. Just then he noticed a young girl standing by a lamppost. Sora walked up to her and said "hi there".

The girl turned around and said "who are you and how come you can see me"?

"I'm Sora and what do you mean see you"?

"I'm a spirit" she said and then Sora noticed the chain on her chest and asked "what up with the chain"?

"This chain symbolizes the severing of my ties to the world of the living," she said.

"What a minute, you're dead," said a very surprised Sora? "But, I can see you, well weirder things have happened to me", stated Sora.

"Really, like what" asked the girl? But, before Sora could come up with an excuse, the girl stiffened and ran away.

"What wrong" asked a confused Sora?

Before the girl could answer a roar that stopped the girl in her tracks sounded throughout the air. Then a voice from behind said, "that girl would be a sssweet sssnack but you would be a full courssse meal," said a voice with slight hiss. When Sora turned to face the owner, he was shocked to see a creature he had never seen before, it had a long, black, snake-like body with a long skull-like head with a lower jaw that split when it spoke. In the middle of its body was a hole you could see through. With yellow eyes staring at him, like the eyes of a heartless.

"What are you"? Asked a very surprised Sora.

"I am a hollow and once I'm done with you, the girl will be next on the menu," said the hollow and just as the girl started to run, a few Shadow heartless popped up in front of the scared girl. When she saw the heartless she backed up and fell on the ground. Just as the Shadows lunged at the girl, they suddenly stopped in mid-air and exploded in a puff of black smoke. When the smoke cleared a few heart-shaped lights floated into the sky, on the ground there stood Sora with the Kingdom Key out ready to fight.

"So you are league in with the heartless," said a very battle-ready Sora ready to face off against this new and mysterious foe.

"Soss that'sss what thossse creaturesss are called," replied the hollow. "They jussst showed up and ssstarted doing what I told them to do" it hissed. "It is consssidered bad manners to eat desssrt before dinner but, I think I'll go ahead and eat the girl firssst than you". After saying, that the hollow sprang forth and went straight for the girl, but before it get close to the girl, an aerial strike from the keyblade sent it back to the ground.

"I'm your opponent leave the girl alone" Sora said to the snake-like hollow, he then turned to the girl and said "get out of here, I'll deal with snake freak here. The girl nodded and ran away.

After the hollow got up it looked at Sora with a sense of loathing, it asked, "What are you a sssoul reaper"?

Sora then said, "What's a soul reaper"?

The hollow then lunged at Sora and he dodged the charge then he stated "looks like I won't be getting an answer from you". Sora than dodged another attack. "This guy moves like a Dusk but without the arms," thought Sora. Just as the hollow turned around and once more lunged at the keyblade master, this time, Sora let loose a barrage of firaga spells right at the hollow's face, it backed away a few feet, with a few burns on its face. After this it lunged at Sora, just as it was about to hit Sora he jumped over its head and landed near the hole in its body, it then reared back its head for one final strike but just as it came close to Sora he jumped to the right. It could not stop and with the force of the strike, it went right through its hole and got stuck. Sora got to the front of the messed-up hollow, all awhile holding back laughter, prepared to launch another barrage of firaga spells when it grabbed the shaft of the keyblade in its lower jaws.

It snickered while holding the keyblade in its lower jaws saying "HaHaHa, you need to move this weird zanpaktou in order to throw fireballsss at me, HaHaHa."

"That's what you think, I can do a lot with this weird zanpaktou as you call it," Sora said with a smirk, just as light began to form at the tip of the keyblade.

"What"? Was all the hollow had time to say before a beam of light shot out of the keyblade's tip and out the back of the hollow's head.

After the light faded, the keyblade disappeared from between the hollow's jaws just as it started to dissolve into nothing. Sora then sat down on the ground and said, "Boy that guy was tougher than a heartless but not by much. He then stood up and said to himself "That's probably not the end of the heartless here, that's for sure that hollow was to weak to lead the stronger heartless." Just after he finished saying that he heard a small explosion on the other side of a wall near him, going to investigate, he got there just in time for a big shape to come barreling through the wall, just as the dust from the destroyed wall kicked up Sora let out a big "Whoa" but before he could see what it was, a lone piece of wall came forward and hit him on the head. Just before he totally passed out, he heard two people speaking then, he thought he saw a familiar face and said "Pumba"?

After a while Sora woke up in a small room under a blanket on a mat. After, sitting up Sora looked and asked, "where am I?" Just then a door opened and a man in a green outfit came in and said "Well you look like you're finally awake, I have a few questions, I'm sure you have questions as well, so how about at the moment we go with introductions first, okay?"

"All right, my name is Sora," said the wielder of the keyblade.

"A pleasure to meet you Sora, I'm Kisuke Urahara, the owner of this shop."

**Wow this chapter is 2380 words, that's a record for me. Anyway, hopefully now Sora will finally get some answers in the next chapter. Please review or comment on my fist two chapters. In my continuity Sora has all the spells and techniques (aka Sonic Blade, Strike Raid, etc) he had in both console games. I plan to do my best to combine humor and action in this and all my stories.**

**I will update when I can, the most time between updates will be one week to two weeks, thank you reading my story, when I'm done with this story I will take a break to think of another story to write. **


	3. Chapter 2 Q and A

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of ****Key to the Soul**** ,by the way to clarify, sorry to PEJP Bengtzone for not acknowledging your review of my story. I posted the first chapter before I found your review, my apologizes. Anyway, Bleach and Kingdom Hearts belong to their respective stories. I don't own either if I did I would be insanely rich. Now then, without further ado, on with the show!**

**Chapter 2: Q and A**

" Hello, Mr. Urahara, umm can you tell me what I'm doing in your shop, when the last thing I remember is walking down a street and hearing an explosion, then getting knocked out by a piece of rubble," asked a very confused Sora. Sora knew he told a lie but he didn't know if he could tell Urahara about the hollow or the heartless.

"Well, that's an interesting lie, you just told Sora." "But, I believe that you were fighting a creature called a hollow, as well as something else that I have no idea about, also I believe that you are from another world, it is true isn't it Sora" deducted Urahara.

At this, Sora could not help but stare at Urahara and think who is this guy, to know about hollows is one thing but to know about other worlds, just who is this guy, anyway?

"I'm guessing from the look on your face, I'm correct in my assumptions aren't I?" "Don't worry, the reason I know about other worlds is because, I came from another world myself" stated a very clam Urahara.

"So you are from a world other than Karakura town," asked a very surprised Sora?

"Yep, I come from a world called Soul Society, where the souls of the dead from this world go to after they die" Urahara said.

"Does that mean you're dead, just like that girl who I saved from that over-sized eel earlier" replied Sora.

"If you're asking if I'm a soul than yes, and you are no doubt wondering why I seem solid is because I'm in an artificial body called a gigai explained Urahara.

" So you're a soul in an artificial body, huh, well anyway could you please tell me a few things, like earlier that hollow called me a soul reaper, what is a soul reaper anyway" inquired a puzzled Sora.

"A soul reaper is a being who patrols the realm of the dead, one of the duties of a soul reaper is to help the souls of the dead, who are called wholes move on to the Soul Society." "Another duty is to protect the living and the dead from the hollows, which is probably why that hollow called you a soul reaper in the first place, the hollows where once wholes who gave into their anger and rage about being dead and turn into creatures that feed on human souls " explained Urahara.

"The hollows sound just like the heartless" stated Sora.

"Heartless" asked a puzzled Urahara? " What are these heartless, are they the something else that was with the hollow earlier, and if so what are they" asked a very concerned Urahara?

Sora realizing he has just revealed something he shouldn't have, thought for a moment on what to do. "On one hand he already knows about other worlds and he definitely knows what the hollows do, so he wouldn't be too shocked to hear what the heartless are and what they do, on the other hand I can't really tell if he is a good guy or not" thought Sora. "I just have to chance it," decided Sora. "The heartless are monsters that born from the darkness in a persons heart, similar to how hollows are created, but with all hearts: human, animal, living, and dead, they consume the hearts and then those hearts become more heartless, making more heartless, they can even destroy entire worlds, if they aren't stopped in time" Sora said in very serious tone. "By the way Mr. Urahara, how do you know about other worlds anyway?" asked Sora

"I used to be in charge of the department of research and development back when I was a soul reaper captain in the thirteen court guard squads of the Soul Society" stated Urahara.

"You were a soul reaper captain," asked a surprised Sora?

"Yes, yes I was, all soul reapers belong to one of the thirteen court guard squads, each with a lieutenant and a captain at the top, with captains being the strongest and being in charge, with lieutenants being the second in command of the squad." "Anyway, back to the topic at hand, during my research I discovered the existence of other worlds by accident, when I brought my findings to head-captain Yamato, he told me to keep this information between me and him, as well as destroy all my findings so no one else could find out". "His reason for having me do this was to keep the peace, if it was learned that there were other worlds with beings possibly as powerful or even more powerful than captain-level soul reapers, there would a fear that could tear the Soul Society apart" explained Urahara.

"Wow, you would have to be crazy to go up against thirteen super strong soul reaper captains, not to mention their lieutenants, that would make for twenty-six opponents" declared a bewildered Sora.

At this Urahara smirked and said "If that is the case, than I know someone who is totally insane then." " His name is Ichigo, though to tell the truth he is not insane, just really driven."

"Really, what makes him so driven in the first place" asked Sora?

So Urahara started to explain about Ichigo's life since meeting the soul reaper Rukia, fighting hollows, the retrieval sentencing to execution of Rukia by the Soul Society, the rescue by Ichigo and his friends, Aizen's betrayal, the return to the world of the living, all the way up to the current situation with the Bounts.

"So these Bounts are your current foes and Ichigo and his friends went into the Soul Society to help stop them." Sora gathered from the information he was given by Urahara.

"That would be correct Sora, however with these heartless things showing up and their tendency to appear in large numbers, it might not have been the best idea to pursue the Bounts into Soul Society, when the Bounts entered the Soul Society, the entire Soul Society went on high alert, which means the link between the two worlds has been closed and without the link, we can't send a message for help" Urahara replied.

"I got that covered, Mr. Urahara," says Sora just as the keyblade appears in Sora's hand.

"What is that weapon you have there Sora," asked an intrigued Urahara?

"It's called the keyblade and it is very powerful, it is the only thing that the heartless fear above all else, that hollow called it a zanpaktou, which I'm guessing is what a soul reaper uses to fight hollows, I'm correct aren't I" stated Sora.

"You are correct again Sora, but first I believe we have some company, Sora if you would please open that door, we will see we are not alone" asked Urahara. At this Sora went to the door Urahara came in from and slid it out of the way. There standing in the doorway were three people who Sora had never seen before. The tallest one was a dark skinned man with a thick mustache, square glasses and wearing a blue apron. The next was short red headed boy in a white shirt with blue shorts. The third was a young girl with black hair in two ponytails, also wearing a white shirt but with a pink skirt.

Urahara than said " Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, I know you were listening in on our conversation, so come in and introduce yourselves to Sora." At this the three move into the center of the room and sit down.

The tall man, said, "Greetings young man, I am Tessai Tsukabishi, I am Mr. Urahara's assistant, a pleasure to meet you."

The red head boy spoke next and said " great just when we get rid of that last guy, another moocher moves in, anyway I'm Jinta Hanakari."

The girl was the last one to speak, in a very shy voice she said " umm hello, I'm Ururu Tsumugiya and umm is it true, that you are from another world, umm Sora is it?"

Sora than said "Hello, glad to meet you, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu, to answer your question Ururu, yes, I am from another world, and as to Jinta's statement I don't plan to mooch while I am here, I can do some manual labor around here." "By the way Mr. Urahara, how long have I been out for anyway?" inquired Sora

"I'd say you were brought in a couple hours ago," stated Urahara "Why do you ask?"

"I'm starting to get a little hungry," said Sora while his stomach was growling.

"Well, it is only 11:25 A.M.," stated Urahara "but I suppose we could have an early lunch, what say you Tessai?"

"I could easily make an early lunch, what would you like to have Sora," asked Tessai?

But before Sora could answer, a scream from outside caused everyone to rush to the front entrance to store to see what was going on. When they got out there, they saw a living woman running from a group of armored creatures. These creatures had swords that seem to grow out of their arms, had silver coloring, long pointed toes that they seemed to walk on the tips of, yellow eyes, true black faces, and a heart shaped cross on their torsos. What made these different than hollows is that there were 10 identical creatures in the group.

Jinta than asked, "what are those things, hollows?" "No, those are heartless, specifically Armored Knights, I can handle these guys myself," said Sora just as the keyblade appeared in his hand. Just as the keyblade appeared, the heartless stopped chasing the woman and turned their attention to the shop. Just as they got into the shop's front yard, a spinning blade went through their ranks, decimating five in one shot, leaving five left. Having used Strike Raid on half of them, Sora decided to take out the rest the old fashioned way. One got close to Sora; it raised its sword to strike at the keyblade master but just as it brought its sword down, Sora used his Reversal technique and got behind it then finished it off, with a vertical strike. Two came at Sora from different directions, just as they were about to strike, Sora jumped up high, causing both to take each other out.

When Sora came back down, two heartless were left and then Sora said "I'll give you two heartless a choice, run or fight, ether way I'm still here, so what'll it be?" One heartless disappeared from sight, the other charged but was quickly taken out by a firaga spell.

After seeing this, Urahara said "Impressive, you came just in time to deal with these guys, if you can fight the other heartless like that, Karakura will be safe and sound, by the way, what was up with that fireball you used to finish off that last heartless with anyway" Urahara asked?

"That is just one of the types of magic I am capable of doing" answered Sora. "Well, anyway we should head back inside and come up with a plan to deal with the heartless and whoever is controlling them over lunch, what do you say" asked Sora?

"Good idea, lets go in and talk about the current situation over lunch" suggested Urahara.

**Well there you go for chapter 2, anyway thanks to those are reading this story. Please review, it is ok if you don't want to, I'll still write this story no matter how many reviews I get. See ya soon.**


	4. Chapter 3 Deciding what to do

**Hey there, sorry for the delay, a bit of mental block. Anyway, for those who haven't figured it out, for Kingdom Hearts, this takes place after KHII. For Bleach this takes place after Ichigo and the others go into the Soul Society to stop Kariya. I still don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts. Now then, without further adieu, on with the show. **

**Chapter 3: Deciding what to do.**

After defeating the immediate threat facing him, Sora and his new friends sat down to eat an early lunch, which consisted of rice, vegetables, and teriyaki beef. Half way into lunch, Urahara asked Sora, "So those were the heartless?" As Sora's mouth was full, he could only afford to give Urahara a nod of confirmation. " It appears that the heartless can also be seen by the living as well, making this situation a tad bit complicated."

"Not really, I'll just fight the heartless, keep them from hurting innocent people, you know, save the world", stated a nonchalant Sora. "Although in that fight when I made that offer, I didn't expect one to actually retreat."

"It just goes to show that one out of ten heartless is actually smart," said an amused Urahara.

"This isn't the first time you done this, is it?" asked Tessai.

" Nope, it is not as a matter of fact, I've already been to several worlds, fighting heartless, kicking bad guy butt, and saving lives" " But what I don't get is why I can see the spirits of the dead when I couldn't before?" Asked Sora. " Not that there is anything wrong with being dead, I once fought alongside a dead guy named Auron."

" Where did you fight alongside a dead guy at anyway?" Asked Jinta.

" In the Underworld" replied Sora

"You once traveled to the underworld," asked a startled Urahara?

"Not just once, but multiple times, I even fought with the ruler of the Underworld a few times," replied Sora.

"You picked a fight against a god and survived?" Asked a startled Tessai "No wonder you were able to defeat a hollow so easily."

"Your being in the Underworld might explain your developing a sixth sense Sora, which means that you could help fight the hollows as well as the heartless" stated Urahara.

"If the heartless are working for the hollows like that last one, than I'm gonna have to fight the hollows as well as the heartless, which makes my job a bit harder to do" says Sora. "The heartless are creatures of instinct, so the stronger minds of the hollows could easily control them." "Now that I think about it, if souls have hearts but no physical bodies than maybe the heartless are helping the hollows so that when the hollow eats the soul, the heart is left for the heartless to devour, thus adding to their numbers, someone must be commanding the heartless."

"How do you know someone is controlling the heartless Sora?" asked Tessai.

"If the heartless were on their own, then there would be a lot more heartless here, than the current number" stated Sora.

" Well, if someone is controlling the heartless than we need to find them and stop them," stated Jinta.

"Good idea, but I see one flaw in your idea Jinta."

"Oh and what would that be Ururu?"

"Well, where are you gonna look?"

At this, Jinta could only say "Um… Well… Ahhh."

"You know Jinta, she makes sense if you ask me" said Sora.

"Well no one asked you did they Sora," stated Jinta.

"Enough" called out Urahara " Jinta does have a point, we need to find the one commanding the heartless, however Ururu has a point, that we have no idea where to find the person commanding them." "All the active Bounts are in Soul Society, the rest are gone."

"What do you mean gone" asked Sora?

"When a Bount is defeated, their body turns to dust" Urahara said.

"Sounds a little like what happened when I defeated a member of Organization XIII."

"What's Organization XIII?" asked Jinta?

"A group of thirteen bad guys who me and my friends beat a couple months ago, each member had different powers and weapons." "They released heartless into different worlds so they could harvest the hearts after I defeated the heartless."

"Why would they do that?" asked Ururu

"Because the members of Organization XIII were beings known as nobodies."

"What the hell are nobodies" asked Jinta?

Sora than said "when a heartless is created, sometimes the empty shell of a body starts to move around on its own, sometimes they resemble the people who their were created from, these nobodies were the members of Organization." "Other nobodies are just empty shells, no heart, no soul, these nobodies are the flunkies of the Organization." "Anyway lets get back to the topic on hand, okay?"

"Right you are Sora." "Jinta and Ururu after lunch, go show Sora around town, so that way he could get an idea of where the one commanding the heartless is hiding" said Urahara.

"Alright" said Ururu.

"Whatever" said Jinta.

After finishing lunch Sora and the others left the shop to explore Karakura town. All the while unaware of being watched from a magic crystal ball by two beings in the shadows with dark ambitions for Karakura town.

"So, Sora has come to Karakura town no doubt because of the presence of the heartless," said one of the dark beings walking out of the shadows revealing herself to be Maleficent.

"I see, that's the Keyblade master who defeated you and your schemes in the past" said the second being now fully revealed to be the Bount Ryo Udagawa.

" Yes he is the one, and I'm sure his soul would rather tasty Udagawa," stated Maleficent in a very acidic tone.

At that moment that Udagawa was about to speak a puff smoke appeared and out of the smoke came a big, pudgy cat in red and blue armor who walked over to Maleficent and said " well I got the heartless out helping those hollows just as you said to do Maleficent" said the tub of lard known as Pete said to Maleficent.

" Good, now go keep an eye on that meddler Sora and his friends."

"You got it" and just as he said that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"And so it begins" said Maleficent with a cackling laugh.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about this story. Again my apologizes for the delay in updating. By the way how do spell the name of Udagawa's doll again, I know what's it called just not how its spelled. Anyway, see ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 4 Soccer Field Showdown

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 4 of Key to the Soul. Sorry for the long delay in updating, bit of writer's block again. Anyway, thanks to all of you who are reading my story whether you are reviewing or not. What matters for me is that people are reading my idea for this crossover. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but the end won't be soon. I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts, if you don't know that by now, PAY MORE ATTENTION! Anyway, not that the legal mumbo jumbo is out of the way, on with the show!**

**Chapter 4: Soccer field showdown **

We join Sora, Jinta, and Ururu as they are walking down a street showing Sora the layout of Karakura Town as well as checking for any trouble from the heartless or hollows. They showed him the river, the park, the shopping area, the hospital, and the high school, which made Sora think of how much school he has missed since he began this crazy journey!

All the while a big man in an undersized trench coat was following them, all the while muttering " stupid costume shop, not having trench coats in 4XL, I am going to enjoy turning those employees into heartless, what with the way they were looking at me, they acted like they never saw a cat in armor before." While muttering to himself, Pete failed to notice that he was gaining on the ones he was supposed to be following at a distance, when he got to them they just made space and let him through, thinking he was just some angry fat guy in a too small trench coat grumbling to himself. When Pete realized that Sora and the others were not in front of him anymore but behind him, he quickly went down a side alley, which led to soccer field were a certain black haired Kurosaki sister was kicking a soccer ball around, practicing shooting goals.

When Karin kicked the ball a little too high, it ricocheted off the goal's top bar and flew into an alley where a certain tubby cat was walking down to avoid Sora finding out he was being followed by his enemy. Just as he got to the end of the alley, out of nowhere a soccer ball came and smacked Pete hard right in the face. After realizing what happened, Karin went to check on the man she accidentally beaned with a soccer ball. Just as she got over to him, Karin could see that the man's face resembled a pudgy pussycat. At that moment Karin asked in her usual cynical way" hey bozo, are you all right?"

At this adding insult to injury, Pete looked to the girl and said in a totally pissed off mood " that's it, that done be the straw that broke the camel's back, no one and I mean no gets away with messing with the mighty Pete." After his little speech, Pete hit the ground with his fist and created a small earthquake while at the same time summoning groups of solider and shadow heartless. Pete than said to his flunkies " okay boys, supper time."

After seeing the weird-looking cat-man create a small earthquake, while summoning a swarm of black monsters, Karin tried to move back but tripped and fell down. While Karin was on the ground, she saw what caused her to trip and started this mess she found herself in, the soccer ball she was using to practice with. She was able to get up on her feet and decided since this soccer ball got her into this mess, she figured it might as well get her out. She kicked the soccer ball with all her might at one of the smaller black ant-like monsters, the result was bittersweet, for while it wiped one out, it was out of Karin's reach behind the remaining monsters. After realizing this Karin could only say one thing " Aw Crap!" She began running to see if she could find another ball, but at that instant one of the bigger helmed monsters grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground.

At seeing this Pete yelled, " all right boys, show that twerp what happens when you mess with me." Just as the solider was about to finish the job of stealing Karin's heart, a storm of lighting appeared out of nowhere and wiped out the whole group of monsters, while at the same time miraculously missing Karin. At this development, both Pete and Karin couldn't help but say the same thing at once "what happened?"

From the other side of the field came a voice Karin didn't recognize but Pete definitely recognized saying " I happened" when Karin looked to the side of the field to see who the voice belonged to and saw what would have been the strangest person she ever saw had it not been for this fat cat guy. He looked to be about a bit shorter than her brother Ichigo but had the same hairstyle except that his was brown not orange, he wore an outfit whose main color was black, but had red pockets, yellow and white straps on different parts of his outfit, big, yellow shoes, what looked like a dark blue undershirt, had a silver chain around his neck with a silver crown hanging from it, his eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean thought Karin.

Of course he could've passed for a regular kid with a weird fashion sense, had he not been holding the weirdest sword Karin has ever seen. It looked liked someone took an old fashioned key and enlarged it to the size of a sword.

_A few minutes ago:_

After letting the big man in the too small trench coat go by, Sora, Jinta, and Ururu continued walking when Sora said, " I think I know that guy that just walked by."

"Really, is he a friend" asked Ururu.

"Hardly, I think that guy is an old enemy of mine named Pete, and where Pete goes the heartless aren't too far behind," replied Sora.

"If he's the guy using the heartless, than we should clobber him" stated Jinta.

"No, he might have an accomplice, we should follow him and see what we find" replied Sora.

"What if he leads us into a trap" asked Ururu.

"I'll follow him now, than you two wait a couple of minutes and start following me, that way if it is a trap, you two won't get caught and you can than ambush Pete, got it?" Sora asked.

"Got it," said a confident Jinta.

"Ok, but Sora?" Asked Ururu

"Yeah?" Asked Sora

" Umm he went down that side alley there," said Ururu while pointing to where Pete went.

"Thanks for telling me Uru-, but before Sora could finish, they felt a small quake. "That has to have been Pete, he did this once before to summon the heartless, which means ether he is attacking us or he's attacking someone else." " You two wait here for a couple of minutes, I'll go see what's Pete's up to, if it is a trap you can still ambush Pete."

After saying this Sora started to run down the alley Pete went down and got down to end when he saw a black haired girl running from the heartless. A soldier heartless than grabbed the girl by the leg, causing her to fall, at this Sora took out the keyblade and shouted "Thundaga" making sure to hit only the heartless not the girl.

Sora than saw Pete on the other end of the field, just as surprised as the girl, at this moment both Pete and the girl said, "What happened?"

Sora decided to say in his most heroic voice "I happened."

_Back to the present._

"Did he really say that corny line?" Karin thought then said, " Who are you?"

"The name's Sora and you are?"

"I'm Karin, was it you who blasted those monsters away?"

"Yes, yes I was" answered Sora.

"Thanks" replied Karin, normally she would have said it in a cynical way but she could feel something that said this guy was not to be messed with.

Karin was snapped out of this train of thought when Sora turned to Pete and said "What's the matter Pete, got tried of getting your butt kicked by me, so you decided to pick on innocent people instead."

At this Pete replied, " that kid ain't innocent, she hit me hit in the face with a soccer ball and than insulted me."

Sora could not help but laugh hysterically at the thought of Pete getting hit square in his ugly mug with a soccer ball.

When Karin saw this scene between these two, she thought, " This kid is freaky, serious one moment, the next laughing like a maniac."

Sora than said to Karin "go I'll deal with tubby here."

"Are you crazy, I don't run from fights?" yelled Karin!

"YOU DON'T HAVE A WEAPON, HOW ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT THE HEARTLESS," shouted Sora back to Karin. "Besides, this jerk doesn't need two to kick his butt, it's embarrassing enough that I beat him, how do you think he's gonna feel if a little girl kicks his butt" said Sora, after he finished that sentence Sora ran towards Pete with a look of determination on his face not alike another spiky-haired guy that Karin knew.

"You won't beat me this time brat," Pete said as prepared to give Sora a good punch in the gut.

Just as Pete's fist got to Sora, a shout of "Reflectga" came from Sora and a spherical shield of shimmering hexagons appeared and blocked Pete's attack, than the shield glowed white and blew back Pete with the force of his own attack. Just as Pete got up and prepared to call forth some heartless, a inhuman roar echoed and out of a tear in the sky came a huge beast that resembled a scorpion but with a human face covered with a white skull-like mask, and possessed a hole in the middle of its purple body. Its claws appeared to be made of the same stuff as its mask, as was the case with its stinger. When it landed on all eight of its legs, it turned its attention to Sora and let out another roar and charged at him.

At seeing this Pete said "SNACKTIME!!!"

When the hollow tried to grab Sora with its right claw, Sora dodged it by high jumping to the right and right over its claw. Just as Sora was about to land, he saw its stinger coming at him and performed an aerial dodge to avoid it. All the while, Karin is at a lost for words, seeing the boy who saved her jumping higher than humanly possible, as well as dodge an attack in mid-air. She thought to herself "who or what is this guy?" These same thoughts were also going through the minds of Jinta and Ururu, when they got to the field, and saw what Sora was doing, they couldn't help but wonder how a normal human was capable of such things.

Meanwhile, Sora and the hollow's battle continued while everyone else was thinking this. After Sora finally landed on the ground after the hollow's two-pronged attack, he started running around the hollow in a circle, hoping to keep to keep it preoccupied with keeping its eyes on him. The hollow than slammed its claws on the ground to create a small quake, which knocked Sora off his feet for a bit, just long enough for the hollow to lunge at Sora with its left claw.

As the claw was about to grab Sora, he thought "this is why I prefer to work with others, so we can watch each others back, as Sora was thinking this a glowing sphere hit the claw, smashing it to pieces getting another inhuman roar from the hollow. When Sora looked to where the sphere landed on the ground, he was surprised to see an ordinary soccer ball. Than Sora heard Karin said, "I'm a lot better at fighting these things than those heartfuls, or whatever you call them."

"They're called heartless, and you should go and let me handle this freak" said Sora as he went to where Karin was standing.

"I told you earlier, I don't run from a fight, besides I owe you one from earlier when you blasted those creeps off of me." But, as Karin said this, the hollow turned to face its opponents and unleashed a swarm of needles from its mouth at Sora and Karin.

With a familiar cry of "Reflectga" from Sora, a shield of light appeared around the two. The shield glowed bright white than launched the needles back at the hollow.

At this Karin said, "How do you like a piece of your own medicine, you numbskull." But as she said that, the hollow looked at them, with the needles sticking out of its mask, which started to melt into its mask. "What the hell" was all Karin could say before Sora grabbed her and pulled out of the way before the hollow's tail came crashing down where she stood not two seconds ago.

Sora decided to do something about the tail, so by shouting "Blizzaga" he was able to shoot a blast of ice magic at the tail freezing it to the ground. Sora than proceeded to slice the stinger off with the keyblade, which earned a another roar from the hollow, at this point Karin found her soccer ball and kicked it at the hollow, destroying its remaining claw.

The hollow made one final charge but was met with a Strike Raid, courtesy of Sora; the attack broke the mask and sliced it right in half before it started to dissolve. After it fully dissolved, Sora sat down on the ground.

Karin walked up to where Sora was sitting and told him " hey, we should probably get you checked out, make sure you'll alright I mean."

But before Sora could respond, a swarm of Air Solider heartless appeared above them and Sora heard an all too familiar laugh saying, " Well, well, I thought for sure that hollow would've made a snack of you, keybrat, that why I stayed back to watch the show" said the annoying voice of Pete. "Now that you're tuckered out, the heartless can get rid of ya for good see."

But just as Pete was about to order the heartless to attack, a series of explosions occurred, wiping out the heartless, Sora and Karin than hear a voice asking "are you all right" they turned to were the voice came from and saw Ururu with a bandaged up rocket launcher on her shoulder. When Pete saw her he was about to call for more heartless when Jinta clobbered him with a traditional Japanese denababo.

"That was a good plan that you had Sora," said Jinta. "While you kept that hollow busy, me and Ururu went back to Mr. Urahara's shop and got our weapons, so we were able to catch that Pete guy off guard."

"Ah, thanks Jinta, but that wasn't part of the plan, I intended to follow Pete fighting any heartless that got in my way, and finding out where he was hiding before you and Ururu caught up" confessed Sora.

"You mean you would have left us out of the fight" said an annoyed Jinta.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you what I had in mind, its just neither of you had any weapons when we left the shop, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt helping me stop the heartless." "Now than, lets take Pete back to Urahara's shop, I'm sure he has ways of making Pete talk" said Sora.

"I don't think so brat," said Pete as he got up from Jinta's hit.

"No way, I hit that guy hard on the head," said a very surprised Jinta.

"I've been hit over the head harder than that kiddie," said a very smug looking Pete. "I'll be back," said Pete as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good riddance, that guy was a pain in the ass," said Karin.

"He's not gone not yet, he'll be back and with whoever he is working with." "This isn't over yet, so Karakura Town is still in great danger," said Sora.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT KARAKURA TOWN IS IN GREAT DANGER" asked a very shocked Karin?

"Looks like you have some more explaining to do, huh Sora" stated Jinta.

"Yeah, looks I do, don't I," said Sora nervously, "All right, Karin here's the situation." Sora began to explain to Karin about the heartless, what they want, what are they, being careful not tell her about his being from another world or about the Soul Society. Needless to say, she was quite surprised to hear what the heartless were and what their intentions were.

"Well, then let's go" said Karin.

"What do you mean, Karin?" asked Ururu

"What do you think, this is my town too, and I wanna help keep it safe," stated Karin.

"Okay, just be careful, I don't want anyone getting hurt, okay" asked Sora?

"You got it," said Karin.

"Ummokay" said Ururu

"Let's kick some bad guy butt," said Jinta.

"We're only going to look for the one controlling the heartless besides Pete, not going to war Jinta" said Sora.

"Fine than, lets go," said Jinta.

As Sora and the others were leaving the park, a person who saw the whole thing turned and walked back to his apartment saying, " I didn't know that Ichigo's sister was in the movies" said the brown haired Keigo Asano.

**Kon: Well that was a long time coming.**

**Me: What the heck are you doing here Kon, you're supposed to be in Soul Society with Ichigo and the others?**

**Kon: I want to be in your story.**

**Me: You will be in the story later Kon.**

**Kon: Why can't I be in the story now?**

**Me: Because you're still being chased by a bunch of soul reapers thinking you're a Bount.**

**Kon: Oh right.**

**Random soul reaper: THERE HE IS!!!**

**Kon: Oh crap, gotta go bye.**

**Me: Sorry for that interruption, anyway please review. **


	6. Chapter 5 Tomorrow is another day

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 5 of Key to the Soul. Even though the last is still pretty fresh I decided to get another one out sooner than usual to make up for the delay in bringing you Chapter 4. Anyway, I don't own either Bleach or Kingdom Hearts, yadda yadda yadda etc. Now that is out of the way, on with the show.**

** Chapter 5: Tomorrow is another day**

" It's getting late and there's no sign of the heartless, Pete, or whoever is working with him" said an annoyed Jinta.

" Maybe we should head back to the shop," said Ururu, as they have been searching for hours in vain to find Pete's hideout.

" No way, if we stop now the heartless could wipe out Karakura town out while were asleep," said a very determined Karin. These words could not help but bring back memories of regret and remorse for Sora.

" It's best if you are asleep when the heartless destroy a world" thought Sora " because seeing it happen is worse than any nightmare."

"Sora, you okay," asked a concerned Ururu " you seem to be shaking a bit, and you are looking a bit sad after Karin said that."

"I'm fine, don't need to worry about me" stated Sora.

"Wait a moment, don't tell me that sorta thing happened to where you lived" asked a very shocked Karin "if what I said brought up bad memories I'm sorry."

"Don't be, how could you have known" said Sora. "Let's get back on topic about what to do." We should head back so we can get some dinner and sleep, I'm still a bit tired from that battle earlier."

"Speaking of that, how where you able to blast those monsters off of me anyway, as well as giving that monster a cold feeling in its tail, and what about that barrier from earlier as well" asked Karin.

"Magic" was all the response Karin got from Sora about her question before he said, " I say we go get some food, get some sleep, meet back up in the morning and continue doing what we are doing now."

"All right, hey Sora we should have found that Pete guy by now, he didn't look like the brightest star in the sky, so I didn't think finding him would be so difficult," said Jinta.

"You're right Jinta, Pete is not that smart but Maleficent is" said Sora.

"Who the hell is this Maleficent?" asked Karin

"She is an evil and dark witch with great command over the heartless, she is also Pete's boss" stated Sora.

"Why didn't you tell us that Pete wasn't the real threat earlier?" asked a highly annoyed Karin

"Because Pete and Maleficent have different ways of attacking with the heartless, Pete finds and partners up with one of the local bad guys, than likes to attack head on, while Maleficent likes to manipulate others into doing all the dirty work, as well as being sneaky about her plans and whenever those two attack together Pete does what Maleficent says" stated Sora.

"So because Pete was trying to follow us in disguise, it means Maleficent is here" said Ururu.

"Exactly" says Sora.

"Well then, I guess I'll be heading home, since that is what we decided to do" said Karin, "I'll see ya tomorrow", and with that Karin left for home.

Sora, Jinta, and Ururu headed back to the shop. When they got to the shop and went inside, Jinta and Ururu went to do some chores that were put on hold because of the current situation. Sora went to talk to Urahara, and told him about Karin, Pete, Maleficent and the battle against both the hollow and the heartless. "So while you were out you met and rescued Karin, Ichigo's little sister from the heartless, not to mention found someone commanding the heartless, and took on another hollow" said Urahara.

"Pretty much, sorry for not telling you about Maleficent" said Sora rather sheepishly.

"It's okay, you had no idea that this Maleficent was involved, bringing her up could have distracted us from finding out the true mastermind of this attack" said Mr. Urahara.

At that moment Tessai came into the room to announce dinner, which consisted of shrimp tempura and steamed vegetables. After dinner, Urahara asked " Sora do you mind helping out a bit around the shop tomorrow?''

" Of course not, it's the least I could do in exchange for the hospitality you've shown, one question though, why didn't you ask earlier?"

"The reason I didn't ask earlier was because we didn't know what the current situation with the heartless was."

"Now you do huh'' said Sora.

"Correct, oh by the way you'll sleeping in the room where you woke up, is that okay?"

"Sure, thanks and with that I wish you a good night, don't let the heartless bite" said Sora. After saying goodnight to everyone, Sora lay down, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sora awoke to find himself at the ruins of a mansion, when he saw this Sora thought, " I must be having a dream."

"Well no duh, Sora" said a familiar voice Sora thought he would never hear again, when he turned around to find the speaker, he saw a person with the same face as his, but with blond hair up in one big point, a mainly white outfit, tan khaki pants, black sneakers and a sliver chain necklace with a ornate x around his neck.

"Roxas, I never thought I would see you again," said Sora to his nobody.

"Well, when we joined back up, I just went into your subconscious, I know everything you know, the same with Namine and Kairi" said Roxas.

That's interesting, so did you bring me here?" asked Sora

"No, I just showed up here, same as you," said Roxas.

"Than who brought us here?" asked Sora

"I can answer your question, keyblade master," said a voice that neither Sora nor Roxas recognized.

When the two turned to look to see who the voice belonged to they saw a woman with dark brown hair, a red tie, a brown vest, a dark green blouse, brown pants with matching shoes.

Roxas than said, " who are you."

"My name is Yoshino, and I wish to help you stop the heartless" she said.

**Thank you for reading chapter 5. Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, please review. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner, so that this cliffhanger won't drive people crazy.**

**Kon: See you next time.**

**Me: Now I know why Ichigo doesn't like Kon much. **


	7. Chapter 6 A Shadow of the Past

**Kon: Hello Karakura Town, Kon here to say few words for Storyteller 36. He could not be here as he had some rather pressing business to attend to in Soul Society. Anyway, I'm here to say that Bleach and Kingdom Hearts are not owned by Storyteller 36, but by their respective owners for the 5****th**** time.**

**Me: There you are, ya jerk.**

**Kon: Oh hey there St36, how was your business in the Seritei?**

**Me: You should know, after I dropped you off back in Soul Society, you told those Soul reapers who were chasing you that I was the Bount controlling you, which led me to being chased instead of you!!!**

**Kon: Oh yeah, by the way how did you get back here anyway?**

**Me: As the storyteller, I can change certain aspects of something, as long as I don't change it forever or make it totally unbelievable, like I couldn't make you the hero Kon. As to how I got back, I temporarily boosted Nova's power so he could bring me back here. I was able to borrow Nova from Chad, promising I put Chad and Orihime in the story later.**

**Nova: Hello.**

**Kon: How do you normally go between here and the Soul Society? **

**Me: Well as you know I use a special device to come and go between here and Soul Society, but because you made off with the device I had to interfere with the main characters to get back.**

**Kon: What gizmo are you talking about anyway?**

**Me: This little button on a stick, I just push it, think of where I want to go or I can send other objects and other sentient beings anywhere I want. I shall now demonstrate by sending you to the squad eleven barracks, as well as sending Nova back to Chad. **

**Kon: What, no I don't want to go back!!!**

**Me: Either that, or I give you to Yuzu, along with enough fabric for a thousand dresses.**

**Kon: I changed my mind, I will return to Soul Society, and with that I bid you a fond sayonara.**

**Exit Kon and Nova.**

**Me: Anyway, that happened, enjoy this chapter.**

**Random Soul Reaper: There's the Bount, get him.**

**Me: I will get Kon for putting me in this predicament.**

**Soul Reaper: Stop, in the name of the Seritei.**

**Me: How the hell did you get here anywhere?**

**Chapter 6: A Shadow of the Past**

"What do you mean help us stop the heartless"?Asked Roxas

"I think she wants to help us, Roxas," stated Sora.

"DIZ was right, you are too far trusting for your own good." "I meant that why does she want to help us, who she is, as well as to how she brought us here in the first place" said a slightly annoyed Roxas.

" She said that her name is Yoshino, lets just ask her the rest'' stated Sora. " So do you mind explaining a few things, miss Yoshino?"

" You are much more polite than Roxas, Sora is it?" Asked Yoshino

"That's right, now that introductions are out of the way, mind telling us your reason for wanting to help us, as well as how you brought us here?" Asked Sora

"I'm not sure how I brought you here in the first place, but I can tell you that I can't tell you everything at this moment." "However, I can tell that at the remains of the mansion you see behind you is something that can help you against the heartless, when you find it I will appear again to tell you my story" said Yoshino.

" What exactly does this something you want us to find look like anyway?'' Asked Roxas

" I asked Sora to find this item, not you Roxas," stated a somewhat annoyed Yoshino.

" Newsflash, wherever Sora goes I go lady, so don't get annoyed with me" said Roxas.

" You must excuse him, he doesn't like to be woken in the middle of the night, which is kind of weird since we are in a dream, we are technically asleep, but he is right we are both technically the same person just different minds in one body" stated Sora.

"I see, well as to the question Roxas asked, you will know it when you see it" said Yoshino rather cryptically.

" That was specific," said Roxas sarcastically.

" I would've told you more but it is almost time for you to wake up," said Yoshino.

"What do you mean-," but at that moment Sora opened his eyes and saw the roof of Urahara's shop. " I guess that is the end of my questions now" said Sora.

" You got that right Sora," said a voice from out of nowhere.

"Roxas is that you or have I finally gone crazy?" Asked a startled Sora.

"No, you haven't gone off the deep end Sora, I'm just talking to you from your subconscious, if you want I can appear next to you, you'll just be the only one who can hear or see, except Kairi, but that's because of Namine" said Roxas as a matter-of-factly.

"Okay, it would just be that people might think I'm crazy for talking to myself," said Sora.

" Relax, just think about your response and I'll hear it" and with that Roxas appeared before Sora like before when he first met him face to face during the fight with Xemnas. " Now then, lets go see to breakfast," said Roxas.

On that note Sora left his room and saw Urahara sitting of the floor by the table and said " good morning Urahara."

"Ah, good morning to you too Sora, how did you sleep last night?" Asked Urahara

"Fine, just had a weird dream, that's all?" said Sora.

"Really, what about?" Asked Urahara

But before Sora could answer, Tessai came in and announced that breakfast was served, as well as telling Sora good morning. At Tessai announcing breakfast Jinta and Ururu came in and said good morning to Sora. Sora than asked Tessai " need some help bringing it in breakfast?"

"Thank you, I could use a little help bringing in some of the plates," and with that Sora helped Tessai bring in breakfast which was: pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and to drink orange juice. After finishing breakfast Urahara asked Sora for the second time " So what was your dream about?" So Sora began to explain about his dream, about the mansion, about what Yoshino asked of him, careful to leave out anything about Roxas, since he did not know how they would take the news about his nobody or the fact that his was once a heartless.

"That mansion you described sounds likes the Bount's old place," said Urahara. "Now that I think about it one of the Bounts name was Yoshino, why and how she was able to contact you is a mystery, considering what happened to her" said a very puzzled Urahara.

Sora than asked, "what happened to her?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know the full story, but from what I was told, she was a Bount who went against Kariya the leader of the Bounts, she tried to stop Kariya on her own, but was defeated by Kariya and than her essence was used by Kariya to create a new type of doll for the Bounts called Bitos" explained Urahara.

"So she was a traitor to the Bounts just like how Axel was a traitor to Organization XIII," said Sora. "So in order to get answers, I have to go to the Bount's mansion and find whatever Yoshino wants me to find," said Sora.

" What if it is a trap, you could be walking into an ambush set up by Maleficent," said Jinta.

" If it is a trap set by Maleficent, than I have a chance to end this once and for all" " I don't expect anyone to come with me, just point me in the right direction" said Sora.

" If you are insistent on going, do me a favor first and deliver something to a customer, please?" Asked Urahara

" All right, what do you want me to deliver anyway?" inquired Sora

"This" and with that Urahara took something out of his robe and threw it at Sora who caught it and looked at what had to have been one of the strangest objects he has ever seen. It was a cylinder with a duck head that looked a lot like Donald's head.

"What the heck is this thing?" Asked Sora

" That depends on who you ask, some soul reapers call them soul candy, others call them gikongai, and if your wondering want they do I'll tell you, when a soul reaper wants to leave a gigai, they just push down the lid and out pops a soul candy which contains a soul with a preprogrammed personality to control the gigai, so that it is not laying around without a pulse, so people don't think it is a corpse" said Urahara.

"Okay, so whom do you want me to deliver this to anyway?" Asked Sora

"The customer is a soul reaper named Hanatoro who was sent to help deal with the situation caused by the Bounts but when everyone went to Soul Society, he and his friend Ganju got left here in Karakura Town and are currently employed at a connivance store at this address" as he said this he handed Sora a piece of paper with an address scrawled on it he also handed Sora some money, " here is some money, get yourself a snack while you're there" stated Urahara.

"Okay, well I'm off, see ya later" said Sora as he left.

"Sora is quite interesting, serious one moment, happy another just like that, when he is serious he's just like Ichigo, but when he is not serious the similarities end" stated Urahara.

_Meanwhile at the Kurosaki residence_

"Ah, that was a good breakfast, Yuzu thanks a lot," said Isshin Kurosaki to his daughter and fraternal twin of Karin, Yuzu.

"Your welcome Dad, what did you thank Karin" asked the blond haired girl to her black haired twin sister.

" It was good, well I'm off," said Karin.

" All right, just be careful, the news has had recent reports of bizarre black monsters appearing all over Karakura, so please be careful," warned Isshin.

"Okay, I will," said Karin. "Crap, the monsters the news was talking about must be those heartless things Sora told me about, which means things could get even more complicated than they already are" thought Karin.

**Well, how was that, I thought I would throw in that little bit about Karin and Yuzu being fraternal twins. For those who don't know, fraternal means twins who were born at the same time but are not identical. Please review and feel free to tell me what you think of this story. **


	8. Chapter 7 Questions answered

** Hello and welcome to Chapter 7 of ****Key to the Soul****, in this chapter certain questions will answered. As to what those questions and answers are, you'll just have to read the chapter to find. Now once again, for now and all eternity, I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts, not that's done with finally, on with the show.**

** Chapter 7: Questions answered**

As Sora walked to his current destination, he began thinking,

" Hopefully, I will be able to stop Pete and Maleficent before anyone gets hurt, but first to deliver this weird candy dispenser for Mr. Urahara." After continuing walking for a bit Sora finally made to the address Urahara gave him, when he walked up to the door, it opened automatically, this made Sora think " why don't we have these in Radiant Garden, it wouldn't be hard for Cid to make" while thinking this Sora walked into the store which looked a lot different than how Urahara's shop looked. "He probably keeps it that way, as to not attract a lot of customers, just soul reapers in Karakura Town."

He than walked up to the counter and asked the somewhat tall, well-built man behind the counter who was reading a magazine " is your name Hanatoro?"

" The man behind the counter didn't even look up from the magazine and said " No, what do you want with Hanatoro?"

Sora than replied, " I have a delivery for him from Urahara" as he said this he put the gikongai down on the counter, he than went to look for a snack for later, since Sora had a big breakfast earlier because of Tessai, he decided to save his snack for later. Eventually he settled on a prepackaged rice-ball, he than went to the counter to buy the rice ball and said to the employee who was still reading his magazine " I would also like to buy this rice-ball" the employee than without looking at Sora, ran the rice-ball under the bar-code scanner, told Sora how much, Sora than gave him the money Urahara gave him, took his rice-ball, got the change from the cashier, said thank you, and started to leave.

Just as Sora turned to leave, the cashier known as Ganju Shiba finally looked up and recognized Sora as the boy he and Hanatoro took to Urahara's shop, yesterday (even though for you the readers and me the author, its been six chapters) and before Ganju could say anything, Sora left. As Ganju was getting over seeing someone who could be an enemy walking about town, his friend Hanatoro came out of the store's back room and asked, "What's up Ganju?"

Ganju asked Hanatoro in a very surprised tone " remember that kid with the weird spiritual pressure we found yesterday?"

Hanatoro said "Yeah."

" Well, just now he came in here, delivered something for ya from Urahara, and bought a rice-ball" exclaimed a shocked Ganju!

"Huh, so the soul candy I ordered came, I thought with the lockdown of Soul Society because of the Bounts, it wouldn't arrive until I returned to the Seritei," said Hanatoro in a calm voice.

"How can you be so calm, that guy could very well be a Bount that got left behind by the others?" said Ganju

Hanatoro than said, " if Urahara is having him do deliveries, he must not be an enemy."

Ganju countered Hanatoro's statement with " he could have ability to hypnotize people, making Urahara think he's trustworthy and just delivered this just to keep up the trick." " I'm going to follow him, see what he does and if he is a Bount, I'll kick his ass."

"But Ganju, we're not strong enough to beat a Bount" said Hanatoro.

"I beat those Bount twins remember" pointed out Ganju.

"That was because you hit the core of those Bounts' dolls, we have no idea what this guy is capable of, what is his doll's form, or if he is even a Bount in the first place" said Hanatoro.

Ganju than said " well, I'm going anyway, are you coming or not?"

Finally Hanatoro caved and said, " Alright just let me tell the manager we're going on break, okay?"

"Fine, but hurry up" said Ganju.

After telling their boss that they were going on break, they set out to follow Sora. When they found Sora, he was walking down an alley heading towards the ruins of the Bount's mansion. As Sora is walking, Roxas pops up and says to Sora " that soul reaper and his friend are following us."

" I noticed, when your friends with a ninja like Yuffie, you tend to learn to tell if you're being followed," said Sora.

Roxas than asked " are you going to let them follow you or something?"

" I'm going to lose them by using Quick Dash" and with that Sora just disappeared in a flash.

" Where the hell did he go?" Ganju practically yelled

" I don't know, but it looked like he used Shunpo," said Hanatoro.

"Shunpo?" Ganju asked

"Some Soul Reapers call it Shunpo, others call it Flash Step" answered Hanatoro. "I can still sense his spiritual energy."

"How can you still sense it?" asked Ganju

" Squad 4 members can track spiritual energies farther than most other Soul Reapers, so we can find someone who needs immediate medical attention, even if their buried under rocks or other rubble" said Hanatoro.

After listening to Hanatoro's explanation, he and Ganju continued to follow Sora's trail all the way to a forest path when Hanatoro said " I know this place, Orihime told me that this way leads to the Bounts' mansion."

" So that's means this guy is a Bount after all" said Ganju.

" Even if he is a Bount, it doesn't mean that he's with the others," said Hanatoro.

While these two argued over what Sora is, Sora reached the mansion's ruins, as he was looking around Roxas popped up and said " what a dump."

Sora than said " of course it's a dump, it looks like its been demolished, anyway we got to find whatever Yoshino wanted us to find, hey what's that in the grass over there?"

Sora walked up to a glint of metal, reached down and pulled up a bracelet and a finger claw. "Think this is what Yoshino wanted us to find?" Sora asked Roxas

But before Roxas could answer, a familiar voice said, "Yes, yes it is want I wanted you to find Sora" Sora turned around to see Yoshino standing behind him. She than said " you are no doubt curious about why I asked you to come here, as well as to how I came to be like this in the first place."

" From what I heard, this Kariya character beat you and used your soul to create an army of dolls called Bittos," said Roxas.

"If it's okay with you Roxas, I rather talk to Sora only to avoid confusion, all right?" asked Yoshino

"Whatever" said Roxas as he disappeared.

Yoshino than began to explain to Sora why she went against Kariya and the other Bounts, her saving of Uryu from the other Bounts, to how she tried one last time to stop Kariya which cost her life. " I also know the identity of the person that the witch Maleficent is working with."

" Who is it?" asked Sora

" It is the Bount Ryo Utagawa," said Yoshino.

" I thought that all the Bounts that are still alive were in Soul Society, no offense to you Yoshino," said Sora.

" None taken, he was killed but Maleficent some how brought him back to life, what she didn't know is that some of the energy she used to bring him back from oblivion would mix with bits of my leftover resiatu or spirit energy, not enough to bring me back to full life, but enough for me to find someone to stop him, mainly you Sora" said Yoshino.

"Why me, why not someone else?" asked Sora

"Because you are the greatest enemy to the heartless, as well as you having a power similar to one all Bounts possess, yet is still very different from ours" said Yoshino.

"What power is that?" asked a very puzzled Sora

" I shall show you, give the objects you found to me" said Yoshino.

Sora gave her the finger claw and bracelet, she than proceeded to put the claw on her left middle finger and the bracelet on her right wrist, than she moved her arms to make the two pieces strike each other making a spark, next swinging her arms over her head making an arc of fire, all the while saying "Zeige Dich Goethe" causing a enormous fire to form next to her and finally forming into a humanoid creature that appears to be made of hardened magma and flames. This creature having flames coming out of where his legs should be, like the propulsion system of a gummi ship.

When Sora saw this he asked, " did you just summon this guy, Yoshino?"

" Yes, yes I did this is my doll Goethe, say hello to Sora, Goethe" said Yoshino.

"Hello, Sora" said Goethe.

"Hi there Goethe, uh Yoshino I don't think you asked me here to introduce me to your doll" said Sora.

Yoshino said " correct, the power that you possess that the Bounts also possess is the power to summon forth powerful beings to come aid you in battle." " However, your ability to summon is superior to that of the Bounts because a Bount can only summon their doll and only their doll, while you can gain other summons to aid you in battle."

"Yeah, some of my dearest friends are those that I summon to help me out many times in the past." " But what does this have to do with Goethe?" asked Sora

" I wish for Goethe to help you fight the heartless from now on," said Yoshino.

" If Yoshino wishes it, I will go with Sora" said Goethe and with that Goethe became engulfed in flames and when the flames settled, floating there was a charm similar to the Baseball, Lamp, Ukulele, and Feather charm which floated over to Sora.

Sora than took the charm and saw on it a picture of an ornate arrow and asked " What's weird symbol?"

Yoshino said "that is the crest of the Bounts, that charm is the Bount charm which will allow you to summon Goethe."

"Why do you want me to have Goethe, Yoshino?" asked a puzzled Sora

Yoshino answered very solemnly " because soon I will fade for good, so I thought that I should leave something to help protect the town that my kind unleashed havoc on."

" Really?" asked a shocked Sora

"Yes" was Yoshino's response " to summon Goethe simply do what you normally do to summon a friend, something I hope that you and Goethe can become in the future, now it is my time, please I beg of you stop Utagawa, save Karakura Town, help to redeem the Bounts." After saying that last part Yoshino starts to fade.

"I will, I promise," said Sora.

Yoshino than said " farewell, Sora" and with that she disappeared for good.

Meanwhile during Sora's conversation with Yoshino, Ganju and Hanatoro made to the ruins of the mansion, to see Sora standing they're staring off into space. (The conversation with Yoshino took place in Sora's mind just like his battle against Roxas in Kingdom Hearts II).

Hanatoro says " see he's just standing there, doing nothing wrong, lets get back before we get in trouble with the manager" as he turns to leave he stops when he sees a group of black creatures as tall as a human but looking hunched and mutated with glowing yellow eyes with no pupils, and possessing big wrinkled looking antenna, upon seeing them, Hanatoro taps on Ganju's shoulder and says in a somewhat panicked voice " ahhh Ganju."

Ganju responded with " not now, gotta think of what to do about this guy" as he is saying this, he gets another tap him on the shoulder and says " Hanatoro knock it off" but he than notices that Hanatoro is by his side looking a little panicked, when he looks over his shoulder and sees the creatures we know as Neoshadow heartless he practically screams " what the hell are those things?" They run out of the bushes they were hiding in, just as the creatures lunge at them. Ganju than throws a sphere into the group of at least fifteen creatures, the sphere than blew up, destroying five of them, but the other ten just disappeared, Ganju asks " what were those things Hanatoro?" "Were they hollows?"

But before Hanatoro could answer, he saw one of the mysterious creatures come out of the ground behind Ganju, Hanatoro yelled out " Ganju behind you, look out!"

When Ganju looked behind him and saw the creature about to strike he prepared himself to face a fate similar to his brother Kaien, but before the creature could finish its attack, there was a sound of a sword slash, next thing Ganju knew, the creature was gone in a puff of black smoke with a heart shaped light floating in the sky. Standing where the creature stood was the very guy who Ganju thought was an enemy. Ganju than asked, " Who are you?"

To this Sora responded " The names Sora." " Are you two all right?" was Sora's question

Hanatoro than said " yes we are, my names Hanatoro Yamada, thank you for beating those whatever they are, just what are those things anyway?"

"So you're Hanatoro, well to answer your question those creatures are called heatless and act like hollows, but with hearts, not souls," said Sora. "By the way who are you?" Sora asked pointing to Ganju.

"The names Ganju Shiba, thanks for the save earlier" said Ganju.

"No problem, but what are you two doing here anyway?" Asked Sora

"Well, Ganju here thought that you were a Bount so we followed you to see what you were up to, than you disappeared, we followed your spiritual energy here when we were attacked by those heartless as you call them" said Hanatoro to Sora. "But we got to get out of here, there are still nine more of those things around here"

But as Hanatoro said this, the nine remaining heartless came out of the ground. This earned an "AW CRAP!!!" from Ganju

However Sora said, " that's it, only nine Neoshadows, this is going to be cake" after saying this he got into a stance and said " Sonic Blade" with this cry Sora started striking the Heartless with such speed and strength, that after stopping, all nine blew up in puffs of black smoke at once, with nine heart-shaped lights floating into the sky.

The one word that came out of Hanatoro's mouth was " Whoa."

What came out of Ganju's mouth was more profane, but still portrayed that same sense of astonishment " HOLY CRAP."

Sora than started to twirl Kingdom Key in his hand while saying " that's the power of the Keyblade" after he finished saying this and twirling the Keyblade, Sora than dismissed his weapon and proceeded to ask Hanatoro " why would a Soul Reaper who fights hollows, be shocked about the Heartless?"

" The reason is because I'm a member of the 4th squad of Seritei, strictly a medical unit, not much use for combat I'm afraid" said Hanatoro.

Sora than said, " well, everyone has their own strength and weaknesses, so don't feel bad about being a medic only."

Ganju than asked "what are you doing here Sora?"

But before Sora could answer, he sees a few big, sharp shards of ice heading right for them, making Sora shout, " MOVE!" Luckily, they were able to get out of the frosty projectiles' path. When Sora looked up and saw the ones who threw the ice, he saw ten heartless that resemble Arabian belly-dancers on crystal balls and said " Fortunetellers, haven't seen those since Agrabah."

Ganju than asks Sora " are those things heartless?"

To Ganju Sora says "yes", he than thinks about what to do about these foes " they're pretty high, too high for me to jump at them, not to mention my fire magic can't reach that high" but as Sora says this, he gets an idea and puts his hand that's not holding the Keyblade into his pocket and pulls out the Bount charm Yoshino gave him a few minutes ago. He than says " time call my new friend" and with that Sora holds the charm over his heart says, " By your name I summon you, come Goethe", this chant brings out Goethe in a burst of flames.

Goethe than floats over to Sora and asks, " what do you want me to do Sora?"

" I need you to take out those heartless, as much as it pains me to say, they are too high for me to hit, please?" asked Sora

" Of course, I will defeat these heartless for you Sora" said Goethe.

" Be careful, these heartless use ice magic, which is effective against fire elementals such yourself, Goethe" said Sora.

"Very well" was all Goethe said in response, he flew up to the same height as the heartless and started unleashing fireballs destroying four at once, the heartless counterattacked but their instinctual thinking was no match for Goethe's true intelligence, he was able to decimate all but two Fortunetellers. While he obliterated one, the last one shot ice at Goethe from the side hitting him, knocking him to the ground.

Sora ran up to Goethe and asked, " Are you all right?"

Goethe than said " Yes I am, not used to fighting heartless."

But before Sora could respond, the last Fortuneteller heartless started to swoop down on Sora. But before it could attack, Ganju yelled out, "catch this ya freak" and threw a sphere at the heartless which caught it and was defeated from the resulting explosion.

Sora than looked towards Ganju and said " thanks for the save, Ganju."

"Just returning the favor from earlier" was Ganju's response.

Hanatoro ran up to Sora and asked, " Are you all right?"

Sora than said " I'm fine, ask Goethe here he got blasted by the heartless."

Goethe than responded " once I return to the charm Sora my injuries if any will heal." He than added " if you have no more use for me, I'll return to the charm now?" asked Goethe

"Sure" was Sora's response.

" With that in mind, until next time, my friend" and after saying that Goethe returned to his charm form in a burst of flame. Sora than picked up the Bount charm and put in his pocket.

Ganju walked up to Sora and asked, " Okay, now to repeat my earlier question, what are you doing here?"

So Sora explained to them about the events that happened after they told him that it was they who brought him to Urahara's shop. He explained about the heartless and the fights he had before being knocked unconscious by Ganju's firecracker bomb's results, which Ganju apologized for, to fighting Pete, Pete's heartless minions, and the scorpion-eqsue hollow, to his message from Yoshino, to finding Yoshino again and gaining the ability to summon Goethe. He was careful to leave out the part of being from another world and Roxas.

After his explanation, Hanatoro asked Sora what he was going to do now, to which Sora responded " I guess I'll head back to Urahara's shop and wait until a new lead shows up, help out around there."

" Well, we got to get back to work, good meeting ya Sora, come on Hanatoro lets go" said Ganju as he headed back to town.

Hanatoro responded " coming Ganju, see ya around Sora, thanks for the gikongai."

"No problem," was Sora's response.

Roxas than appeared and asked " what now?"

Sora than said " I guess we head back to Urahara's shop."

Down the path, Hanatoro is speaking to a hell butterfly, telling about the heartless attack on Karakura. When he catches up to Ganju he says, " I just sent a message to Soul Society, they should get it as soon as the lockdown is over, so Ichigo and some reinforcements should be here as soon as possible.

_Meanwhile in the Seritei_

Ichigo and Kariya's fight has just ended with Ichigo the victor. Everyone who watched the fight went over to Ichigo to make sure he was still alive. When asked when he and the others could go home Ichigo was told that it take at least 25 hours to reset the lockdown caused by the Bounts, time Ichigo and others needed to rest. Little did he know that once the lockdown was over, he would be thrown into another fight, one that would be different from any battle he has had in the past.

**Well, we're nearing the middle of the story; if this was the anime there would a new theme song about now. Just to let you know,** **Zeige****Dich** **is a German phrase meaning " Show Yourself." Anyway, please review.**


	9. Chapter 8 Mystic Spaz

**Hello, I know that this chapter is coming out same time as the last one, but I wanted to release two updates to say sorry for a few moments of writer's block. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach, but you already know that, right? Anyway, on with the show. P.S. If you're a fan of Bleach, which most of you reading this probably are, you should know whom the title refers to.**

** Chapter 8: Mystic Spaz **

As Sora was walking back to Urahara's shop, he thought, " I wonder where Maleficent and Utagawa are hiding, hopefully Urahara might have an idea." As Sora is walking down the he's thinking " Why is this street so empty, it was so busy yesterday, did they find out about the heartless?"

" Well, look on the bright side, if we're attacked by heartless, nobodies in the way to get hurt" stated Roxas.

At the mentioning of nobodies by Roxas, Sora stopped and exclaimed, "THAT'S IT!!"

Roxas than asked, " What's it?"

Sora than explained to Roxas while running " that's why Maleficent is here, she wants to use the souls of Karakura to create heartless, since all nobodies are born from the bodies of a person who becomes a heartless, something without a body wouldn't form a nobody, since souls still have their hearts somehow, but don't have bodies, a nobody wouldn't be born."

"That means that the real target of the heartless have been the souls of Karakura Town, not the livings ones anyway" said Roxas.

"We have to get back to Urahara's shop, if the heartless are going after souls, than this if officially soul reaper business" said Sora.

"Wait who's would control them anyway? Questioned Roxas.

"Its probably a preemptive measure in case new nobodies like Xemnas show up." Answered Sora.

"Good point." Roxas agreed.

As Sora continued to run down the street towards Urahara's shop, Karin is walking down a street that is perpendicular to the one Sora is running down. Karin stops when she hears " Karin, wait for me" turning around Karin turns around and sees her sister Yuzu running towards her.

"Hey Yuzu, what are you doing here" was the question Karin asked?

Yuzu than told her " you should come home right now, before those black monsters grab you." "That's why the street is so empty, people are scared of being attacked by them."

Karin than stated, " I'm not going to let some damn heartless scare me off." But as soon as Karin said this, she cupped her hand over her mouth and thought "crap, Sora said not to tell anyone about the heartless, his mission here is supposed to secret after all."

"Heartless, are those what monsters are called?" asked Yuzu

But before Karin could answer, a weird noise caught her ears, causing her to look behind her and see materializing out of thin air, a pack of twenty, bluish dog-like creatures that looked like something out of a cartoon, with yellow eyes, red collars and had their tongues hanging out of their mouths. When one lunged at her, she got out of the way, she than saw on its butt a symbol Sora showed her yesterday, a cross between a cross and a heart, the bottom part being that of a cross, but the top being like a heart with thorny vines on it, the insignia of the heartless.

At seeing this Karin thought " crap these are heartless, but who puts a monster's symbol on its ass?" Karin than said, "Yuzu, lets get out of here" and with that Karin and Yuzu began to run down the street with a pack of Rabid Dog heartless chasing them.

Little did the sisters know that a mysterious man who said, "Perfect, if I save those kids, than they'll have to rejoin the KARAKURA SUPER HEROES", was following them! The man is none other than Karakura Town's biggest annoyance, local spaz master, and local TV celebrity, Don Kanonji.

Karin and Yuzu are running down the street, but as Yuzu is running, she trips and is about to be attacked by one of the strange looking heartless, at seeing this Karin screams " YUZU NOOO!!!"

But as the heartless starts to lunge at Yuzu, she disappears and the heartless smashes into the asphalt and gets stuck headfirst in the middle of the street, leaving Karin at a loss for words, until she hears a familiar voice saying " looks like you could use some help" she turns to see Sora holding onto Yuzu, who is apparently quite surprised at being moved so fast. But as Karin is feeling relieved to know that Yuzu is safe, another Rabid Dog lunges at Karin, at this Sora disappears from where Yuzu is to in front of Karin with the Keyblade summoned, and proceeded to slash the attacker into puffs of black smoke.

Some of the heartless pack starts to back away at Sora's summoning of the Keyblade, while others start to move in. Seeing this Sora smirks and says " next" at this five Rabid Dogs attack but are quickly mowed down by a horizontal slash of the Keyblade. These heartless disappear, leaving fourteen counting the one still stuck headfirst in the street, a cry of "Magnaga" all the remaining, unstuck heartless are lifted into the air and swirling around a ball of energy, after a jump up to their new level and a cry of "Firaga" and twirling of the Keyblade at the same time by Sora, the heartless are decimated by a vortex of swirling flames **(a/n In my stories, Sora can choose which version of Firaga to use by movement of the Keyblade while saying the spell.) **

Sora than walks up to the remaining heartless still stuck in the pothole of its own making and is about to strike it, but stops and says " you know, it doesn't feel right striking something, even a heartless in the butt" so than he proceeds to pull the heartless out of the ground, not noticing a slow moving ball of energy coming towards the heartless.

While Sora was pulling the heartless out of the ground, Yuzu asked Karin " who is this guy, how did he move like that, what was up with that ball of energy and those flames?"

Karin than said " well in order, his name is Sora, met him yesterday when he saved me from some different heartless, I don't know how he can move so fast, I asked him something similar yesterday and he said magic."

While the Kurosaki sisters are talking, Sora is still trying to pull the heartless out of the street; all the while the energy ball gets closer. When it hits the heartless, the ball explodes taking out the heartless and greatly surprising one Keyblade master. Sora's response to this event was " What was that?"

Before anyone could answer, a very dramatic laugh could be heard going "BWAHAHAHAHA" followed by someone saying " smells like bad spirits."

Karin than said " oh no its"

But before Karin could finish, Yuzu said " its Don Kanonji."

Sora asked in a puzzled tone " Don Cannloi?"

But before anyone could correct Sora, a man with dark skin, a tall black hat with a weird symbol, wearing a black jacket with fur trimming on the neck area with long sleeves, a black cape, black pants, a strange belt on his waist, and wearing black sunglasses making Sora think " This guy wears more black than I do" walked out of an alley.

Before Sora could ask the newcomer if he was Don Cannloi, someone down the street called out " Sora" when Sora looked down the street to see who was calling him, he saw Jinta and Ururu.

" Hey, what are you two doing here?" asked Sora

Jinta said " Mr. Urahara examined the energy left behind by the heartless you destroyed outside the shop and created a sensor capable of finding them, which picked up a bunch of heartless here, but it looks like you beat us to the party" as Jinta was about to say something else he noticed Don Kanonji standing there and asked " What the hell are you doing here?"

To answer Jinta, Don Kanonji says in a very dramatic voice " I've come to bring back the KARAKURA SUPERHERO TEAM."

To this Sora asked "the Karakura whatawhatnow, what are you talking about Don Cannloi?" What Sora said made both Jinta and Karin snicker.

"That's Don KANONJI," said Don Kanonji " and as to what I'm talking about, the Karakura Superhero team, I'm bringing it back."

Sora was about to ask what he was talking about when Karin said, " no way, I will not rejoin your stupid team, not for all the cash in Karakura."

Yuzu says, " Come Karin, it could be fun" she than says to Jinta and Ururu " what about you guys?"

Jinta said, "Sure I'm in, just as long as I'm Karakura Red."

Karin said " Hell no, I'm Karakura Red, I'm only going to do this in order to keep an eye on Yuzu."

While this conservation is going on, Sora is completely in the dark about what they are talking about, so he says " Okay, listen you guys can do what you want to do, but I've got to go talk to Urahara, so see you later."

Sora began to walk away when Don Kanonji said, " hold on there young man, I saw what you did to those monsters, and I must say I'm impressed, so impressed, I'm thinking of making you Karakura Red."

To this Sora said, " no thanks, I have some business to attend to, Karin or Jinta can be Karakura Red, I have to go." With that Sora started walking towards Urahara's shop. After a while he walked up to the shop to find Urahara sitting on the porch.

When he saw Sora he said " Aw, Sora there you are, what happened at the mansion?" "But before you answer, care to have a little snack with me" he said pointing to some weird looking cookies and a teapot.

"Sure, oh wait I still have the rice ball I bought, in speaking of bought, here's your change back Urahara" said Sora while taking out his rice ball and giving the change to Urahara.

" Thank you, why nor have some cookies, as well as that rice ball, since you did miss lunch."

So Sora sat down and unwrapped his rice ball, which he than proceeded to eat his rice ball along with some cookies and tea, afterwards Sora explained to Urahara about what Yoshino said, about Maleficent's bringing back to life the Bount Ryo Utagawa, to Sora gaining the ability to summon Goethe, Yoshino's doll, as well as saving Ganju and Hanatoro from a group of heartless. As well as telling Urahara his idea about what Maleficent is after. All this made Urahara say " So Maleficent can bring the dead back to life, that's impossible."

Sora explains, " Maleficent was pretty much in the same situation, if she could come back its not really suprising that she could bring others back."

" When she fell, was it by your hands?" asked Urahara

To this Sora only gave a nod and said, " because of my beating her, she has sworn revenge on me specifically."

Tessai came out and asked " Sora, on your way back have you seen Jinta and Ururu, I sent them out to find you but they haven't come back yet?"

Sora than explained how he saved Karin and her sister Yuzu who he was never properly introduced to from a pack of Rabid Dog heartless, to meeting Don Kanonji, telling Urahara and Tessai about Kanonji's reforming of something called the Karakura Superheroes, even saying how Kanonji offered to make Sora Karakura Red.

Urahara said " so that guy is trying the whole superhero team segment for his TV show for a third time." Urahara than explained how Don Kanonji has a popular TV show, how he tried to get better ratings by using some of the spiritually aware kids of Karakura to fight hollows.

Sora than said " I better find them, just in case they get attacked by some of the bigger heartless."

Urahara said "before you go Sora, I have something to show you" and with that Urahara led Sora into a back room in the shop, which seemed to contain some kind of lab with a bunch of stuff in piles all over the place, which made Sora think of the house that Cid and Merlin shared only messier. "Here we go," said Urahara as he brought a green pill out of a tank.

"What is that?" asked Sora

Urahara than explained " you know the gikongai right" to which Sora gave a nod "well this is a version called a mod-soul, while gikongai are just pre-programmed souls, mod-souls have actual personalities, they were originally created by Soul Society to help fight the hollows, to do this they were put into human corpses, but the project was discontinued for ethical reasons." " When the Bounts first showed up, I created three mod-souls to help Ichigo and the others fight the Bounts, as well as Ichigo accidentally getting a surviving mod-soul in a gikongai he was given, so right now there are a total of five known mod-souls in existence.

Sora asked, "Why are you showing me this?"

Urahara replied " this mod-soul is different, while the three currently with Ichigo can track the Bounts like this one can, but this one can also track the heartless, something I recently added to it, so it should be a big help to you, Sora."

Sora said in a rather uneasy voice " thanks, but how I am supposed to use this, my soul is still attached to my body."

" You can thank Ichigo for that, when he put the mod-soul he got into a stuffed lion, it came to life and was Kon's, as that what Ichigo called the mod soul, new body" explained Urahara.

Sora than asked, " So I just put this mod-soul in a stuffed animal, the stuffed animal will act as its body?"

"Correct" was Urahara's response. Just than Tessai came in carrying a stuffed animal, when he put it on the table Sora saw that it was a dark gray wolf stuffed animal, wearing a brown open jacket with blue pants, a straight furry tail, a gray belly and muzzle, with a black nose and blue plastic eyes.

When Sora saw this he said, " that's convenient."

"Tessai found this stuffed animal while out shopping for groceries and figured it could be used as a spare body for any of the other mod souls should their stuffed animal bodies need repair but it should serve to help you."

Sora than put the mod-soul in the wolf's mouth, which came to life and said " hello Sora."

Sora than asked " how do you know my name?"

Urahara than said, " I programmed a few bits of information, like who you are, information on the current situation, the heartless, the Bounts, he just needs a name, I think that you should name him Sora."

Sora thought " hmm, a mod-soul, gikongai, mod-soul, mod." " I got it, I'll call him Mod, how's that sound, Mod?"

"Mod, hmm I like it, just call me Mod" said Mod.

Urahara than said " Mod, why don't you show Sora what you can do."

Mod responded " ok" and suddenly disappeared and after a minute reappeared.

Before Sora could ask, Urahara explained, " each mod-soul I created has a special ability, Mod's is the ability to render himself and anyone or anything he's touching invisible, for a while, how long depends on the size of the object, for example someone of your size Sora could be rendered invisible for about an hour."

" Cool" was Sora's response.

Sora than set out to find Don Kanonji and the others before the heartless did, with Mod riding on his shoulder. After searching for a while Mod suddenly stiffened and said, " I sense a swarm of heartless, as well as a few spiritual aware people with them."

With Mod's direction Sora found Don Kanonji and the others surrounded by a group of ten Lance Soldier heartless with a Morning Star heartless looking like the leader by the river. Sora said to Mod " while I fight the heartless you try to find a way to get Karin and the others out of there."

"What about Don Kanonji" asked Mod?

Sora said "him too." When Sora looked back to where the others were, Roxas popped up and said, " looks like the heartless are guarding them?"

Sora than summoned the Keyblade while Mod jumped off his shoulder, as soon as Sora got ready he called out to the heartless " hey heartless, come and get me" and like that five Lance Soldiers charged at Sora, with a cry of " Blizzaga" a burst of frost flew from the tip of the Keyblade and froze three of the attacking heartless causing them to shatter into tiny pieces moments later. This causes all but the Morning Star to leave the group unguarded.

Mod saw this and thought " okay how am I supposed to get the others away from that big guy" looking back to Sora, Mod sees that Sora has already defeated three more heartless leaving two left, Mod thought " if I go invisible, I can wake them up and than we run in all directions, that big guy can't possibly catch us all." With this plan in mind, Mod goes invisible and walks up to the closest captive, which happens to be Yuzu. But before he gets to Yuzu, the Morning Star senses his heart and attempts to strike at him with a mace hand; Mod jumps out of the way and says " looks like invisibility is useless against these guys." But before the heartless could attack Mod again, a series of explosions occurred from behind the Morning Star, when Mod looked behind it, he saw Ururu holding her missile launcher recently smoking from her attack.

The Morning Star jumped into the air to land on Ururu and the others who Ururu was trying to wake up, when it was about to land, Sora appeared deflected its attack, jumped up to it and threw it to the ground.

As Sora was about to attack the Morning Star once more, a fast moving glowing ball of energy, went past Sora and smacked the heartless squarely on the chest. Sora looked back and saw Karin and the others awake and ready to fight, Don Kanonji said in his overdramatic voice " KARAKURA SUPERHEROES ATTACK!"

The Morning Star started to spin but a hit from Jinta's mace weapon put an end to that attack. Don Kanonji than started to form a small ball of energy in his hand, when it was released it shocked Sora with how slow it was. Sora decided to boost the balls speed with a Firaga spell behind it, which boosted its speed so that was able to take down the Morning Star. Afterwards, Don Kanonji said, " Well done, tomorrow we'll –" but before Kanonji could finish.

Jinta and Karin both said " WE QUIT!"

Sora than walked up to Yuzu who was still knocked out, and asked Ururu who was making sure Yuzu was all right and asked, "What happened?" Ururu told him how they started to search Karakura, when they got to the river they found a black mushroom like heartless, when they tried to attack it, it let loose some kind of gas. Sora than said "sounds like a Black Fungus heartless, although the gas they produce is usually poison, but it doesn't last long, that's probably why it only knocked you out." "We better get Yuzu back home to rest." " Mod, where are you?"

Mod walked up to Sora, earning a weird stare from Karin and asked "Yeah Sora?"

"You're okay right?" asked Sora

Mod said " Sure" after making sure everyone was okay, Sora asked Karin if she could show him where she and Yuzu lived, so he could carry her home, while Mod made them invisible, so nobody would ask any questions, while Jinta and Ururu set out back to Urahara's shop.

_Meanwhile in a cave outside of Karakura_

Pete is spying on Sora and the others, in a crystal ball, when Maleficent comes out of the shadows with Utagawa, as well as two figures still in the shadows. Maleficent said to Pete "Pete I would like to introduce you to two Bounts I have brought back to help us" she than points to the two figures in the shadows who walk out to show themselves as the Bount twins Ho and Ban, each wearing a light brown sweatshirt, dark gray shorts with the pant legs rolled up and a yellow undershirt, one wearing a red baseball cap with short, the other with a white cap and long hair.

Together they both said "Hello Pete."

** Well that's the end of a pretty long chapter, this two are both going up at the same time so please forgive my lateness in bringing you Chapter 7 and 8. Zabadou convinced me if Maleficent brought one Bount back; why not have her bring other Bounts back. Also I own all rights to the mod-soul Mod. Please review, if you want to that is, see ya soon. **


	10. Chapter 9 A Misunderstanding

** Radio Kon**

** Kon: Hello out there in cyberspace and beyond, here is your host Kon.**

** Ririn: Hold it Kon; Storyteller 36 made us all hosts of this special omake for his readers.**

** Kurodo: That's right, he instructed us to tell the readers on about the mistakes he made and correct them, instead of going through and changing them himself. **

** Noba: Lets get started than.**

** Mod: Here is good place to start, in the little omake at the start of chapter six, he calls Noba here Nova, he was told the name was Nova, but wikipedia has it as Noba, so for the rest of the story it is Noba.**

** Kon: Who the hell are you?**

** Mod: Oh, the name is Mod; I'm an original character that St36 created to help Sora out.**

** Ririn: Anyway, back to the topic, another mistake is saying that Hanatoro Yamada is the 4****th**** seat of squad four of the Seritei, when Hanatoro is really the 7****th**** seat of squad four.**

** Kurodo: Now, a pretty confusing mistake is the name of the Bount Maleficent brought back first, wikipedia has it as Udagawa, while bleach wiki has it as Utagawa.**

** Noba: So St36 has come up with a unique solution, when this chapter goes up, there will be a poll, whether to go with the name on wikipedia or Bleach wiki, so you the readers can choose which you prefer.**

** Mod: That's right, now Kon any closing statements?**

** Kon turns to Mod and says: you stole my name you jerk!**

** Mod: What are you talking about?**

** Kon: I wanted to be named Mod; it sounds so much cooler than Kon, but Ichigo named me Kon instead, all because I took his body for a joyride.**

** Mod: Well, I'm sorry for that Kon, anyway St36 does not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Bleach, just yours truly, anyway all together.**

** All mod souls except Kon: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

** Kon: Why me?**

**Chapter 9: A Misunderstanding**

Karin is walking down the street towards her house when suddenly a voice out of nowhere asks " Are we there yet?"

Without looking the least bit shocked at hearing a voice speak out of nowhere Karin says " Soon, we'll be there soon, Sora."

Sora than says, " If I had taken Kanonji up on his offer, your sister would still be all right, I could've warned you all about that Black Fungus, its my fault Yuzu got hurt and for that I'm sorry."

Karin than said " You're lucky I can't see you or I would beat some sense into you, no one knows what the future holds, besides the fact that you're carrying Yuzu all the way from the river to our house shows a lot about your character, that you're a kind and caring person as well as a kick butt guy" " It stills freaks me out a bit how you can go from being a serious superhuman warrior to a complete softie."

But before Sora could respond, Karin said, " We're here," and pointed to a building that had a sign that reads Kurosaki Clinic in Japanese letters.

**(A/n) (In my continuity, both Japanese and English are commonly written and spoken languages on Destiny Islands so Sora can understand both)**

Karin than said " Our dad owns this clinic, that's why it has our family name on the sign, I can take Yuzu from here, you should go and find the one controlling the heartless and kick their ass before its to late."

Sora than asked " shouldn't me and Mod stay to make sure that Yuzu is all right or in case the heartless attack again?"

Karin responded " Yeah, but if my dad sees you carrying Yuzu, he'll probably ask a bunch of pain in the ass questions about what happened to Yuzu."

On that note Sora said " well, I guess I'll see you around Karin, let's go Mod" to which Mod nodded while Sora put Yuzu down, Mod jumped onto Sora's shoulder, both waving goodbye to Karin and started heading back to the shop.

When Sora got back to the shop, the sky began to make him think of Twilight Town, when he got there and went inside, he saw not only Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu sitting down at the table, but also Ganju and Hanatoro there as well. When Urahara saw Sora he said, " Huh, Sora there you, Jinta and Ururu told us what happened earlier, is Yuzu all right?"

Sora said, "Hope so, took her home so that her dad who according to Karin is a doctor could take a look at her."

Hanatoro says " why didn't you ask me to look at her, I am a medic Sora."

Urahara said " Sora probably didn't want to explain to Karin why a convince store clerk was looking over her sister let alone what she would think if you used a healing kido on Yuzu.

Sora was puzzled at this and asked "Kido?"

Urahara than explained to Sora about how kido is basically soul reaper magic, how it can ether be used to bind, destroy or heal. Urahara also explained that some soul reapers couldn't really use kido, while others use kido quite a bit to fight.

Sora said " sounds like a lot of the friends I've made while traveling around, fighting the heartless, some were great users of magic, others were all about physical strength, some were pretty balanced, they are all great friends."

Ganju than asked Sora " Earlier, when we were following you, you disappeared, Hanatoro said it looked like a soul reaper technique called Shunpo or Flash Step or whatever the hell you want to call it, anyway what was it?

Sora said " It was a little trick I have called Quick Dash, I didn't know that Soul reapers had a similar technique, interesting."

Tessai than comes in carrying dinner which consists of fried fish with French fries. After dinner, Sora helps Tessai clean up and do the dishes, afterwards Urahara, Tessai, and Ganju taught Sora and Hanatoro how to play poker. Surprisingly, Hanatoro wound up winning quite a few rounds. After a while, Ganju and Hanatoro left, a little bit later, everyone else decided to turn in for the night. When Sora went to bed, he found Mod setting up a smaller version of the mat Sora was using to sleep. Sora asked, " Where have you been Mod?"

" I was just looking out for any heartless or Bounts, no sigh of ether," said Mod. Mod than asked, " when the heartless leave Karakura Town, what are you going to do?"

Sora said "I guess I'll ether go back home to Destiny Islands or probably go around visit some of my other friends, make sure that the heartless are under control, I don't know, why do you ask?"

"I wondered if maybe I could come with you, I mean if you would want me to that is" was Mod's answer.

Sora said " I would like that but I would have to ask my friend King Mickey if it would be all right, because I'm not supposed to take people from the worlds, when I can it can only under specific conditions, like if a world is about to be destroyed, or if the person somehow got sent to that world from another world I can take them back home." "Such is the responsibility of a Keyblade master."

Mod said, " I see." He than asked, " What's your home world like Sora?"

Sora than said " My home is called Destiny Islands, a beautiful chain of islands, not too cold, not too hot, perfect swimming weather all year long, although as a stuffed animal, you couldn't really swim now could you, huh Mod, Mod?

When Sora looked to Mod's bed, he saw that Mod was fast asleep. He than said "Goodnight Mod." Sora than turned out the lights and went to sleep.

_The next morning_

Sora woke up and the first thing he noticed was that Mod was gone, when he went out of his room and saw Urahara he asked " Have you seen Mod anywhere, when I woke up he was gone?"

Urahara said " with his ability to become invisible, he could be anywhere, so maybe he is just lying in bed invisible."

Jinta and Ururu came in and after saying good morning to Sora and Urahara, they sat down at the table with Sora and Urahara, Tessai came in with scrambled eggs and toast with orange juice to drink, Jinta than noticed that a single plate of donuts came out of the kitchen, what surprised everyone except Sora and Urahara, because Sora used to practice his magic on Merlin's flying furniture back at Traverse Town, while Urahara probably knew what was causing it, was that the plate was close to the ground but with no one carrying it. The plate jumped on the table and than Mod appeared carrying it over his head, which freaked out Jinta but earned a laugh from Sora, Urahara, Mod, Tessai and Ururu. Seeing everyone laughing at him caused Jinta to grumble " very funny."

After breakfast Sora set out with Mod riding on his shoulder once again to keep the heartless from hurting people.

_Meanwhile in the Seritei _

Ichigo and his friends Chad, Orihime, Uryu, as well as the mod souls Ririn, Kurodo, Noba and Kon were all set to return to Karakura Town while Rukia and Renji would remain in Soul Society until needed. All ten of the remaining captains were there as well as pretty much all the lieutenants, all to see them off back home.

Head Captain Yamamoto said " Thank you for all you have done for Soul Society Ichigo Kurosaki, by stopping Kariya, you have proven yourself a great ally of Seritei, as have your friends, even though most didn't fight, the fact that you all came here shows much about your character."

Ichigo responds, " Thank you, I just wish it didn't end like this, I mean all the pain Kariya and the other Bounts suffered is what drove Kariya to do this."

Yamamoto says, " I know, a great tragedy, if we had helped the Bounts all those years ago, things would have been a lot different."

Just as Yammamoto finishes saying this, the giant gate of the Senkaimon leading to the world of the living opens and a single hell butterfly comes out and lands on the Head-Captain's finger. Renji says, " I thought all of the soul reapers who weren't assigned to the world of the living were back in Soul Society."

Ichigo than remembers something and yells "AH CRAP, WE LEFT GANJU AND HANATORO BACK IN KARAKURA TOWN." At this revelation, everyone grimaces at how they could forget a couple of friends.

But than Head-Captain Yammamoto says in a very serious tone " We have bigger problems than forgetting two people, if anything it was a good thing they got left behind, that hell butterfly was from 7th seat Yamada, and it was very urgent, while the Bounts were attacking Soul Society, a new threat has been attacking Karakura Town."

At this Ichigo could only say " What the hell, do you mean to tell me that as soon as we leave to help stop the Bounts from destroying the Seritei, someone else attacks Karakura Town, think it could be Aizen?"

Yamamoto says, " Not sure, part of the message was scrambled for some reason, but from what I could make out after the part about a new threat, that 7th seat Yamada seems to describe the attackers as heartless, which no doubt means that they attack without remorse."

10th squad captain Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped forward and asked " Shall I lead a group of Soul Reapers to go along with Ichigo and the others to investigate this new threat?"

"Yes, an excellent idea captain Hitsugaya, but I believe that squad seven's captain Komamura might be a better choice to lead a team to Karakura, now choose wisely Komamura for we have no idea what this new enemy is capable of," warns Yamamoto.

But before Komamura can choose, a voice says, " I volunteer to go" when everyone looks to where the voice is coming from they see squad eleven's 3rd seat, Ikkaku Madarame, Ikkaku says " ya left me out of the fun in Karakura Town last time, besides I'm curious as to how strong these new guys are."

Komamura says, " Very well Madarame, you're coming along, now to choose two more besides me, Madarame, and Iba."

While Komamura is thinking, Ichigo says in a frustrated voice " I'll go ahead, you guys can catch up okay?"

To which Yamamoto says " Excellent idea, you and your friends return now while Komamura and his group will come later."

With that Ichigo and his friends go through the Senkaimon ready to stop whoever or whatever is threatening Karakura Town.

** Hope you liked this chapter; next one will have a lot more action, believe you me. Please review, see ya soon.**


	11. Chapter 10 Kingdom Key vs Zangetsu

**Here is Chapter 10, Chapter 9 and Chapter 10 were originally going to be one big chapter but I decided to split them up. I don't own now or will I ever own Bleach and/or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 10: Kingdom Key vs. Zangetsu**

Sora and Mod are still searching for the heartless when Mod stiffened. Sora than asked "Mod, is it the heartless?"

Mod than says, " No, I sense a Bount nearby?"

Sora than says " a Bount", than remembers that Yoshino told him that a Bount is working with Maleficent." Sora than says "Utagawa!"

After following Mod's directions, Sora comes to an open lot and sees a man standing there with his back turned to Sora, he had short brown hair, that fans up at the ends, and a large goatee. Wearing a white button-up shirt, a tie, and a light vest with a gold pocket watch attached to it. When Sora got there he turns and says to Sora " We finally meet Sora, I am Ryo Utagawa."

_Meanwhile outside Urahara's shop_

A Senkaimon opened up, and out came Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and all four mod souls came out. Uryu said " Doesn't look like Karakura Town is under attack" but after he said that, Ririn, Noba, and Kurodo all stiffened and said, "There's a Bount left here in Karakura Town, and it must be behind the attacks."

When Ichigo heard this he said " Ririn, lead me to that Bount, the rest of you go inside and try to get some answers from Urahara. After grabbing Ririn, Ichigo set out to find the Bount.

_Back to Sora and Utagawa_

"So you're Utagawa, why are you working with Maleficent, I heard most of the Bounts looked down on humans," asked Sora?

Utagawa smirked and says " True, I only see humans as food, but so does Maleficent, only she sees humans as food for the heartless, not herself, and right now, you are looking like a gourmet meal, because of your unusual spirit energy" says Utagawa as he licks his lips which really creeps Sora out a bit.

Sora than says " you sound just like that oversized garden worm of a hollow I took down as soon as I got here."

Utagawa says " Yes, because hollows and Bounts both devour souls, and no doubt because of your Keyblade do you have such unique spiritual energy, which is no doubt why that scorpion hollow interrupted your fight with Pete, I look forward to consuming your soul, but for now I must go, until the next time" and with that Utagawa disappeared in a puff of smoke just like Pete does.

But before Sora could yell "Stop" an enormous ripping sound came from a side street where a giant black crack appeared, what totally freaked Sora out was that an enormous white hand came out of the crack and pulled back the sky like a curtain. What stepped out of the enlarged crack made Sora yell " WHAT IN THE NAME OF JACK SKELLINGTON IS THAT THING?"

It was an enormous hollow wearing a long black robe with a hole in the middle, with a big chin mask with a very long nose, the hollow was easily bigger than a Behemoth heartless but a little shorter than the Groundshaker heartless from the Pridelands.

Mod said " Oh crap, it's a Menos Grande, that's one extremely powerful hollow, it is formed when a bunch of hollows get together and start to eat each other, it can fire an energy blast out of its mouth called a cero."

Sora than asked, " did Urahara give you all this information when he created you?" Mod just nodded as Sora said " even if it is giant, once I break its mask, its history and know I know just who to call" and with that Sora into his pocket, but when he couldn't find what he was looking for he said " Ohoh!"

Mod asks, " What's wrong Sora?"

Sora than said rather sheepishly " I was going for one of my charms that I use to summon help, but I just remember I left my Feather, Lamp, and Baseball charms, at Radiant Garden, so my two friends could practice summoning with them, the only charms I have with me are the Bount charm and the Ukulele charm." " The Feather charm would've summoned my friend Peter Pan who could've flown me up to that thing's face and helped me smash it to pieces."

Mod than asked "What about the two charms you have with you, couldn't one of them help take this hollow down?

Sora thought, " Hmm Goethe can fly right up to that hollow's mask but he would be all alone, Stitch can't do any better, how can the ability to think faster than a super computer, see in the dark, proof against fire and lightning and the ability to lift objects 3000 times his size help " but just than Sora realizes something and says "That's it."

Mod than asked, " What's it?"

Sora than said "No time to explain, go find some cover" and with that Mod jumped off Sora's shoulder and went to find some cover. Sora than pulled out the Ukulele charm, with a picture of a small stringed instrument.

Just as Sora got out the Ukulele charm, Ichigo arrived, saw both Sora and the Menos Grande, than he said " Crap, that kid must not be able to see that hollow" but before Ichigo could move he saw Sora hold up a small charm and say something but Ichigo couldn't hear what he said, next thing he knows he sees a bright light than all of a sudden Sora gets tackled to the ground by a blue, koala looking creature making Ichigo say " That's the Bount?" " If he's behind the attacks on Karakura Town than I better stop him, but first the hollow." "Ririn go find some cover" and with that Ririn went to find cover.

But before leaving she said, " Ichigo, I only feel a trace of a Bount here, if he is a Bount, he should be leaving a bigger trace than that of a Bount was that here but just left, unless he has a way to cover up his presence."

Ichigo than said " Could be" Ichigo than unwrapped his huge zanpaktou Zangetsu, and started to swing it while saying "Getsuga Tensho" causing a crescent shaped wave of energy to be launched at the hollow.

_Meanwhile with Sora_

After Sora took out the Ukulele charm and said, "BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU, COME STITCH" he was than tackled to the ground by a blue koala like creature named Stitch.

Stitch than said "Sora" and started licking Sora, but as soon as he noticed it, he started growling at the hollow that was slowly approaching.

Sora than said " Stitch I need you to throw me straight at that things face so I can break its mask and bring it down, okay?"

"Okay" was Stitch's response who than proceeded to cup his small hands together to boost Sora right up to that hollow's face.

But before their plan could be enacted however, someone shouted something that Sora didn't quite get and than a crescent shaped wave of energy flew over their heads and hit the hollow's mask, causing it to break and the hollow to dissolve.

After witnessing this Sora said, " who did that?"

After Sora said that a new voice said from behind him, " that would be me" this caused Sora to turn around to see the owner of the voice, which belonged to a fairly tall, well muscled, person in black robes with sandals and a giant guard less butcher knife like sword, the person had spiky hair like Sora, only orange instead of brown, brown eyes with a look of determination.

Sora than asked, " who are you?"

Ichigo responds, " The names Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper" Ichigo than takes the moment to look over this new Bount, he is wearing a very strange outfit, what looks like a dark blue tank top, black shorts, with lots of different colored straps, red pockets, big yellow shoes with a bit of black on them, black fingerless gloves with yellow straps on them, a black jacket with a hood that is down showing spiky hair like Ichigo's only brown not orange, deep blue eyes, and around his neck a silver chain with a silver crown shape hanging from it. Ichigo than asked, " who are you?"

To this Sora responded, " My name is Sora and this is Stitch" he said as he pointed to Stitch, "please to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki." Sora than thought " Kurosaki, why does that name sound so familiar?"

When Sora started to walk towards Ichigo, he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Sora making Sora stop, while saying, " stop right there, Bount!"

Sora protested, " I'm not a Bount."

Ichigo than asked "than what are you, your not a soul reaper I know that for sure, your not a Quincy, you're definitely not a hollow, if your not a Bount what are you?"

" I'm Sora that's all I am, nothing more nothing less" was Sora's response. This earned a bit of an odd stare from Ichigo. But as Sora was about to say something else, he suddenly said something that threw Ichigo for a loop " Stitch, bad dog get that sword out of your mouth!"

Then Ichigo looked down and saw something that totally freaked him out, Sora's dog as he called it, was chewing on Zangetsu, when he pulled Zangetsu away from Stitch, it was covered in very sticky saliva, this made Ichigo say " That's sneaky, distract me by saying your not a Bount, than let your doll or dog or whatever the hell you want to call it, eat my sword, well I'm not going to take that" and with that Ichigo charged at Sora with Zangetsu.

Ichigo was coming at Sora with a vertical strike, as the blade of Zangetsu got close to Sora, he summoned Kingdom Key to block the attack, than Sora said " Sorry, but Stitch has a mind of his own" and with that Sora waved his hand and Stitch disappeared in burst of light, the only thing left is the little charm.

As soon a Sora did that Ichigo backed off and stared at the weird looking key shaped sword Sora was using, and asked " what kind of sword is that?"

To this Sora responded " it's a Keyblade, but I don't want to have to use it against you, so please stop" but before Sora could say anything else Ichigo attacked with a horizontal slash. Sora blocked again, Ichigo tried a diagonal strike that was also blocked.

Ichigo than decided to try a thrust, hoping that the skinny Keyblade can't block Zangetsu's huge blade dead on. However, Sora saw this coming and just as Ichigo's sword tip went toward the Keyblade, Sora used his Reversal technique, dodging Ichigo's thrust and winding up behind him. Normally Sora would have attacked but thought " no, I have to figure out how to beat him without really hurting him."

When Ichigo saw Sora dodge his thrust while at the same time getting behind him he thought, " Crap, who does this guy think he is, Byakuya?" Ichigo than turned around while bringing Zangetsu around for a another horizontal slash, Sora dodged this by jumping up and over Ichigo, while twisting his body around in the air so that when he landed, he was facing Ichigo's back, when Ichigo saw this he thought " What the hell, this guy is about as agile as Yoruichi, hope he's not as strong as Kenpachi."

While jumping over Ichigo, Sora thinks " how to take this guy down so I can sort this whole mess out" as Sora is landing, he thinks " there's an idea" than as Ichigo is turning to face Sora again, Sora shouts " Blizzaga" with which he hopes to trap Ichigo's legs in a block of ice so he can convince Ichigo that he is not the bad guy.

When Ichigo sees the spell coming towards him, he thinks," An ice blast, he using one of Toshiro's tricks now?" Ichigo counters this ice blast by swinging Zangetsu and saying "Getsuga Tensho" and releasing another crescent shaped wave of energy, when the two attacks collided a small explosion occurred, kicking up a dust cloud.

When Mod saw the dust cloud, he thought back to how a soul reaper showed up, took out the Menos and started to attack Sora thinking he was a Bount, all because of Stitch chewing on his zanpaktou, he thought " I better find a way to stop this or those two could wind up killing each other, I know, since that guy is a soul reaper, he might listen to a captain, even an ex captain, which means I better go tell Mr. Urahara what's going on" and with that Mod started running towards Urahara's shop.

_Back to Sora and Ichigo_

Ichigo is thinking while waiting for the dust to settle," Crap, that guy's ice blast was as powerful, but not quite as strong as my Getsuga Tensho, but still this guy is defiantly stronger than he looks, if he was part of Kariya's attack on the Seritei, it would've been trouble."

Sora is thinking while waiting for the dust cloud to settle, " Man, so this is how strong a soul reaper is." " I gotta try something else, wait a minute, I know what do" and as Sora was thinking this, the dust cleared and Ichigo charged at Sora, but than Sora cried out "Graviga" and with that, an invisible force started to push Ichigo to the ground.

While being pushed to the ground Ichigo thought " What the hell, feels like I weigh a few hundred pounds, don't tell me that this guy can control gravity as well as ice."

Sora seeing that Ichigo was down, began to say, " Please listen, I'm telling the truth, I'm not the bad guy, the real bad guys are Utagawa and Maleficent, please believe me Ichigo."

But as Sora is saying this, Ichigo still trying to get up thinks, " I gotta get up, gotta stop this guy, gotta save Karakura Town" and with that Ichigo started glowing with a blue light, he than started to stand up.

When Sora saw this, he thought, " No way, how can he do that?"

Roxas than appeared to Sora and said " That energy coming off of him must be causing the spell to wear off faster, you better get ready Sora" and after Roxas said that, Sora got ready for what was coming next.

Ichigo than charged at Sora with another horizontal strike, which Sora blocked but was still knocked backwards a bit. Sora thought, " Great, somehow he got even stronger, guess its time to use my strongest spell" and just as Ichigo charged at Sora with another vertical strike, Sora shouted " Stopga" and caused Ichigo to freeze in his current position, with Zangetsu over his head. Sora decided to use Ichigo's pause **(a/n Sorry for the pun) **to hide and figure out what to do.

_Meanwhile at Urahara's shop_

Urahara had just finished telling Uryu, Chad, Orihime and the remaining mod souls about the heartless, Utagawa's return, and about Sora. Uryu said " So these new enemies are called heartless because that is their name."

"Correct, Sora has been able to keep the heartless under control for the past two days, now that some reinforcements have arrived, we will hopefully be able to track down Utagawa and this Maleficent before their plan is carried out, Sora thinks they plan to use the souls of Karakura Town to create armies of heartless without creating creatures that Sora calls nobodies, of which I know less of than the heartless" explained Urahara.

Uryu than asked " Could you tell us a bit more about this Sora guy, all you told us about him is that he is our best chance against the heartless."

Urahara said, " I'd say Sora is about the same age as you guys, has a few similarites to Ichigo, however has just as many differences, he can do several things similar to soul reaper techniques, an example would be that he can do some thing called Quick Dash, from what I heard it is a lot like Flash Step."

Orihime asked, " So what do these heartless look like?"

Urahara says, " Well, from what I've seen and heard from Sora, the heartless come in different shapes and sizes, the one difference between hollows and heartless is that there can be multiple of the same exact kind of heartless."

But before anyone can say anything else, suddenly the door opens and in comes a stuffed wolf saying, " Help, Sora's in trouble, a soul reaper is attacking him thinking he's a Bount."

Urahara asks " Mod calm down, now does this soul reaper have orange, spiky hair, with a huge sword on his back?"

Mod simply nods, and than says "Yeah, and all because Sora's dog was chewing on his zanpaktou."

This little bit news gives everyone a interesting mental image, Uryu than says, " that idiot."

_Meanwhile with Ichigo and Sora_

After stopping Ichigo in time, Sora decided to try to get someplace to figure out what to do, but just as Sora is leaving the lot where he and Ichigo were fighting, the spell wore off and Ichigo's Zangetsu came down on nothing causing Ichigo to say " What the hell?" " Where did he go" as Ichigo is saying this, he sees Sora leaving the lot and proceeds to chase after him. Ichigo is thinking, " What the hell did he do to me."

Sora started running down the street and stops at a T shaped intersection of two alleys thinking, " How do I convince him that I'm not a Bount, If I don't figure out how, he could wipe me out, than Utagawa and Maleficent's plan can succeed, I mean soul reapers are very powerful, but they don't understand the heartless like I do" but as Sora is thinking this Ichigo appears on top of a building.

Ichigo than thinks " Now that I found you, time to end this" as Ichigo is saying this, he starts to swing Zangetsu than starts to say " Getsuga Tens-"

But just as Ichigo is about finish his attack, he heard a very familiar voice saying " Someone, help"; Sora goes to the source of the voice followed from the rooftops by Ichigo, when Sora gets to the source of the cry for help, he sees that it came from Karin's sister Yuzu, Sora than asks " What's wrong" while Sora is saying this to Yuzu, Ichigo hides from Sora but close enough to hear what's wrong.

Yuzu than said " Its my sister Karin, our dad had gone out shopping, leaving me and Karin alone, everything was going fine until the doorbell ringed and Karin went to answer it, I heard who ever was the door say that it was payback time for two days ago." " After that, I went to see what was going on when Karin told me to stay back, than something grabbed her and carried her off, the weird thing is, I couldn't see what grabbed her, it looked like she was just lifted into the air."

When Ichigo overheard this and thought, " Crap, sounds like Karin was kidnapped by a hollow, but what kind of hollow would ring a door bell?"

Sora than asked " Do you know what direction they went in?"

But as Yuzu pointed in the direction that she heard Karin being carried off in, Ichigo was already gone and started to jump from building to building, following Karin's spiritual energy, he eventually came across Karin being surrounded by weird monsters on the soccer field, she appeared to be unconscious. Little did Ichigo realize that he was being followed from the ground by Sora who was thinking, " This guy must be more concerned with saving Karin than me, wait and minute I thought that Ichigo's last name sounds familiar, he has the same last name as Karin and Yuzu."

When Ichigo steps onto the soccer field, the monsters that up-close look like one-eyed mummies, charged at him, but a Getsuga Tensho wiped them all out. As Ichigo was about to go over and check on Karin, a voice suddenly says, " So you're one of them soul reapers, huh." When Ichigo turned to the speaker, he saw a guy whose face looked like that of a pudgy cat. " The name's Pete, now if you don't mind, I've got some unfinished business with this brat" explained Pete as he walked towards Karin.

Ichigo than said in a somewhat angry tone " Leave my little sister alone" he than started to charge at Pete.

Pete than smirked and said " Well if you want to get in my way, you gotta get through my little friend" and just as Ichigo got close to Pete, he was knocked to the side by an invisible force.

When Ichigo got up from being knocked down, he said, " What the hell was that?" But before Ichigo could charge Pete again, he got knocked back again, he than said " What keeps doing that, its not a hollow otherwise I could see it and feel its spiritual pressure, so what the hell is it?"

At seeing Ichigo's frustration Pete let out a laugh and said " That there is no hollow kid, it's a heartless, like a hollow but different, once you soul reapers are out of the way, nothings going stop us from turning all the souls of this town into heartless, but I'll be starting with this here brat" after he finishes saying this, Pete looks at Karin, only to see that she is gone. Pete than says, " Where the heck did she go?"

But than a familiar voice says " You just don't quit, do you Pete" this causes both Ichigo and Pete to look in the direction the voice came from to see Sora standing there, Keyblade ready with Stitch out and standing in front of a still unconscious Karin, Sora than says " Stitch keep Karin safe while I take this heartless jerk down, as well as knock Pete into orbit" and with that Sora began to walk to where Ichigo was.

Ichigo than yelled at Sora saying " No don't, whatever this thing is it can make itself invisible, take Karin and run" but as Ichigo is saying this, something invisible rushes past him and right towards Sora.

Sora than stopped walking and suddenly jumped, a second later an impact hit the ground, creating a small crater in the field, as Sora is airborne he swings with the Keyblade and hits something, causing the invisible attacker to back away, than Sora says " Firaga" and unleashes a huge barrage of fire balls at the spot the attacker seemed to be after getting hit.

After seeing Sora dodge and then hit the invisible enemy, Ichigo thought, " Crap, how can this guy dodge its attacks, let alone hit it like its nothing, what is this guy?" When Sora unleashed a barrage of fireballs at the enemy, Ichigo thought " This guy has command over fire, as well as ice, and gravity" but Ichigo's train of thought was broken when suddenly after Sora's fiery onslaught, an outline of a creature about the size of a regular hollow appeared and started to fill in with a mottled green coloration revealing a creature that appeared to be some kind of giant, bipedal (1), chameleon with a single long horn on its snout, but this was no hollow, because it had no mask or hollow hole. When Ichigo saw this he said, " What the hell is that thing?"

When Sora saw this he said, " Haven't seen a Stealth Sneak heartless since the Deep Jungle, not unless you count those copies I fought in the Hades Cup" the now revealed Stealth Sneak tried to swipe at Sora with one of its claws, but Sora jumped up out of the way and landed on its back and said " Just like at the Pride Lands" as he started to ride it like at a rodeo, after riding it for a bit, Sora than said " Grand Cross" and proceeded to bring it off the ground and slammed it back onto the ground headfirst like at a wrestling match. When the Stealth Sneak gets up, it can be seen that its horn is broken off. As the Stealth Sneak makes one more charge at Sora, he jumps up to its face and unleashed several strikes of the Keyblade, afterwards the Stealth Sneak falls to the ground and a heart-shaped light floats out the heartless and than its body disappears.

Sora than turns to Pete and says, " I suggest you tell me where Maleficent and Utagawa are hiding or else."

Pete than said " Or else what?"

" Or else, I leave you to one very angry older brother" was Sora's response as he pointed over Pete's shoulder.

Pete turns around and sees a very pissed off Ichigo with Zangetsu pointed right at him saying, " I suggest you answer the question, or I'll show you the reason why you don't mess with my family." But after Ichigo is finished saying this, Pete suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke.

Ichigo says after seeing Pete disappears " Coward" he than turns to and says to Sora " Sorry, about attacking you, now I know for a fact, that you've nothing to do with the attacks on Karakura Town, but my question is, what the hell is going on?"

Sora says, " I do have some explaining to do, don't I?"

Ichigo answers with " Hell yeah, you got some explaining to do."

**(1) Bipedal means two-legged.**

** There we go, my longest chapter of all. Hope you didn't mind how short the fight between Sora and Ichigo was, I just didn't think a simple misunderstanding should escalate into a full-blown battle for survival. Anyway please review, until the next time farewell.**


	12. Chapter 11 Reinforcements

** Hello and welcome to Chapter 11 of Key to the Soul, I would like to thank all those who have been reading my story, whether you have been reviewing or not. Now once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach, they are owned by their owners, please let that sink into you brains, finally on with the show.**

**Chapter 11 Reinforcements**

"So that's the whole situation", Sora finished explaining to Ichigo after dropping an unconscious Karin off with Yuzu back at their house, than walking back to where they were fighting for a reason only Ichigo knows.

After listening to Sora's explanation of the situation, afterwards Ichigo was thinking " at least this has nothing to do with Aizen, but still the fact that these heartless can attack in larger numbers than hollows makes them just as dangerous, not to mention if what Sora says is true, than an evil witch, sorceress or whatever the hell they are called is not only the one in command, but she also brought that Bount with the snake for a doll back to life to help her, I hope that Komamura and his team get here fast!"

Sora than says rather sheepishly, " Sorry about Stitch chewing on your sword earlier Ichigo."

Ichigo says, " That's all right, Zangetsu doesn't have any bite marks on him, so no need to feel too sorry."

Sora asked, " Zangetsu, that's your sword's name?"

Ichigo than said, " A soul reaper's sword is called a zanpaktou, each one is different for each soul reaper and mine is called Zangetsu."

" Whoa, I guess that's why that snake hollow I beat pretty much when I got here called my Keyblade a zanpaktou" was Sora's response.

Ichigo asked, " A hollow called your Keyblade a zanpaktou?" " I could see a zanpaktou's shikai looking something like that and just to let you know, all zanpaktou have three forms, sealed, shikai, and bankai, I'll explain more about those later, okay?"

Sora nodded in agreement, while they were talking, they noticed that they made it back to the lot, Ichigo than shouted, " Ririn, you can come out now."

But before Sora could ask who, something jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder, when Sora looked closer, he saw a humanoid bird stuffed animal wearing what looked like a blue hooded cape, with a red bow tie, a white dress and blue boots.

It than proceeded to say in angry voice that's clearly sound like that of a girl, " Ichigo there you are, you had me worried sick" but she stopped when she saw Sora.

Ichigo than said " Relax Ririn, this is Sora, he saved my sister and in my book that makes him a good guy, even if he is a Bount."

Ririn than said, " I don't think that this guy is a Bount Ichigo, I don't sense even a bit of Bount spiritual energy from Sora here."

Sora than says, " See, I'm no Bount."

Ichigo asks in a somewhat confused voice " Wait, if your not a Bount, than how the hell did that weird blue dog thing show up?"

Sora said, " He's name is Stitch, and as to how he showed up, I summoned him, which I'll admit is similar to how the Bounts called forth their dolls but the difference is that I have more than one summon, all able to help me against the heartless in some way." But Ichigo still looked a little confused which made Sora say " I'll explain in more detail when we get to Urahara's shop."

Ichigo said, " Well all right, let's go" and with that Ichigo and Sora began walking back to Urahara's shop.

_Meanwhile at Urahara's shop_

After Mod showed up and explained the details of the situation with Ichigo and Sora to Uryu, Chad, Orihime and the remaining mod souls, they were outside the shop preparing to leave to save Sora from Ichigo, when a Senkaimon opened in front of the shop and out stepped Captain Komamura, Ikkaku, 3rd division lieutenant Izuru Kira, Renji, and 7th division lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba. After the Senkaimon closed, Komamura turned to Urahara and the others and said " Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura and his team, here to investigate the new threat against Karakura Town.

Urahara walks out and says, " Hello, nice to see you again Komamura, thank you for coming, now if you come with me, I will explain the situation." Komamura and the other soul reapers proceeded to walk into Urahara's shop to be briefed on the situation, but Urahara stopped Renji and said to him, "Renji, please go with Chad, Orihime to get Ichigo, there should be a kid named Sora with him, if the two are fighting, please stop Ichigo, Sora is our best bet against the heartless."

But before Renji could ask what Urahara was talking about Uryu asked" What about me?"

Urahara said, " I'm sorry to say Uryu, that without your powers, you can't be too much help against the heartless."

Uryu than says, " All right" Uryu than turns to Renji and says, "Renji, what are you doing here anyway, I thought you were staying in Soul Society for now?"

Renji responds " Captain Komamura wanted someone who knows Karakura Town pretty well, granted I don't know as much about Karakura Town as Rukia, but she stills need to recover her powers, so I was the next choice for the job."

But just as Renji finished saying this, someone said " that's nice, but right now we gotta save Sora before Ichigo turns him into sushi."

Renji looks around and can't find the owner of the voice, he than looks down and sees a dark gray stuffed wolf looking up at him, he than picks it up and says to Urahara " Just great, another annoying pill, what's this things name?"

"The name's Mod, and I would really like it if you would let me down now, flame head" was the somewhat angry response from Mod.

But before Renji could retaliate to Mod's name for him, Urahara said in a somewhat annoyed voice " Just go, Chad and Orihime will fill you in on the way while I fill these guys in.

With that Renji, Orihime, Chad, Mod, Noba, and Kurodo set out to save Sora from Ichigo. Leaving a vey ticked off Kon saying " Hey, what about me, what I'm supposed to do?"

Uryu than said while adjusting his glasses " Well, I guess that leaves you with me Kon."

Kon says " Great, stuck with the one without any powers" but before Kon can say anything else, Uryu grabs him, stuffs his feet inside his mouth and walks into Urahara's shop leaving a gagged Kon outside.

_Back to Sora and Ichigo_

Ichigo just finished explaining to Sora how even though he is a soul reaper he still has a living body, which is currently at Urahara's shop, Sora than pointes out that since Ichigo's soul is out of his body that meant that Ichigo's body is technically dead. Ichigo says, " That's right, and believe me, that little fact has caused a lot of trouble for me in the past."

Ririn than asks Sora, " So, let me get this straight, the two behind this whole thing are an evil witch and a resurrected Bount, and they have an army of monsters created from hearts that are lost to darkness?"

Sora said " Correct Ririn."

Ichigo than asks, " Hey Sora, why aren't you freaked out by Ririn anyway, I mean she is a walking, talking stuffed animal, shouldn't you even be a bit freaked?"

But before Sora could answer, Ririn suddenly stiffened and said " Ichigo I sense a Bount nearby" she than points to an old warehouse.

Sora says, " It might a trap placed by Utagawa, we should be carful."

Ichigo nodded and they both went into the warehouse to see Pete standing there with Utagawa. When Pete sees them, he says to Utagawa " Well lookey here, guess who here's Utagawa, if ain't that meddling Keyblade brat and the wannabe soul reaper."

Utagawa than says " Yes Pete, looks like my dinner's here" while licking his lips which creeps Sora out a bit again. Utagawa than says, " Tell me something Sora, why are you fighting so hard to protect a world that is not even your own, I mean after all, from what Maleficent and Pete tell me you are from a world that is neither Karakura Town or Soul Society." "I do wonder how a soul from another world tastes?"

Ichigo than asks, " What the hell are they talking about Sora, another world?"

Sora than says as he brings out the Keyblade " I'll explain after we take these guys down" but before Sora and Ichigo could attack, a swarm of silver snakes with black stripes come out of the shadows and wrap around Sora, Ichigo, and even Ririn. Sora than exclaims, "What the heck, where did all the snakes come from?"

Utagawa than says " Sora, allow me to introduce to you my doll, meet Frieda" and with that a golden snake with black stripes, green eyes is seen slithering around Utagawa's neck.

Sora is thinking, " It had to be another snake, why couldn't it be a bunny, or a bat, or even a shark, but no it just had to be a snake."

Utagawa than says " Now that you two can't move, I will now consume your soul Sora while the heartless consume this soul reaper's heart" after he finishes saying this a soldier heartless appears and heads towards Ichigo while Utagawa moves towards Sora.

Sora says, " I don't think so Utagawa, Blizzaga" and with that the snakes around Sora start to freeze, with a bit of effort, Sora manages to break the snakes off of him and than saves Ichigo from the soldier heartless. Sora than says " Hang on Ichigo, I'll cut you free" but as Sora raises the Keyblade to cut through the snakes binding Ichigo, something wraps around the shaft of the Keyblade and pulls Sora back. Sora looks at what's pulling the Keyblade and sees that Utagawa is using Friede as a whip, Sora dismisses the Keyblade causing Utagawa to pull the Friede whip back. Sora than summons the Keyblade again, points it at Utagawa and says, " So you can use your doll as a whip as well as use it to call forth a bunch of snakes."

Utagawa than says, " Oh, Friede can do more than that" and with that he grabbed the tail end of Friede which causes Friede to wrap around his right arm with the tail acting like a sword. Utagawa than lunges at Sora, causing the Friede sword to clash with the Kingdom Key, the two fighters break off from each other and charge at each other again, and clash again, but as Sora breaks off from Utagawa for the second time, Sora sees several more heartless approaching Ichigo and Ririn, Sora than proceeds to attack the heartless approaching Ichigo and Ririn while blocking attacks from the Friede whip.

This continues for about two more times before someone shouts "Roar Zabimaru" followed by what looks like to Sora three sword segments connected by a flexible metal sheet, collides with the Friede whip, causing both weapons to go back to their point of origin. When Sora looks to where the sword segments are going, he sees them going back together on a sword handle to form a square shaped sword with spikes coming out of the blade looking like fangs. Then sees the owner, who is wearing particularly the same outfit as Ichigo. For a moment he could've sworn it was Axel standing there, but a second look told Sora that this was not Axel for while this person had the same red hair as Axel; it was tied back making it look like the leaves on a pineapple. The mysterious red head also had tattoos that made his eyebrows look bigger, as well as wearing a white headband. The redhead than turned towards Ichigo and says " Need some help Ichigo?"

But before Ichigo could answer Renji's question, Sora says " Behind you" just as a Large Body heartless appeared behind him.

As the heartless is about to attack Renji, a glow emanates from behind the heartless, next thing that Sora knows, it disappears in a puff of black smoke, standing where it was, is a tall, very muscular, dark skinned man wearing a purple tee shirt, black pants, with baggy black hair covering up both his eyes, but what really caught Sora's attention was that his right arm had black armor with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist with a thin white line outlining the dark magenta strip, with a wing-like extensions on both sides of his wrist and an indentation at the top. Ichigo than says, " Way to go Chad."

Utagawa says, " Well it would seem that we are outnumbered, time to go Pete" he than turns to Sora and says, "It appears that we will have to finish our battle some other time, until than farewell for now Sora" and with Utagawa and Pete both disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Ichigo than said " Now that they're gone, could somebody please get me out of this!"

Sora than said " Hang on Ichigo I'll get you out of that, just hold still" and with that Sora freed Ichigo by slicing the snakes holding him in two.

Renji than asks, " You're Sora right?"

To this Sora nods but before he can answer, Mod jumps onto Sora while saying, " Sora, great to see you still alive and in one piece."

Sora says " Thanks Mod, you must have ran back to Urahara's to get help, right?"

Mod nodded but before he could answer, Ichigo says, " So that's why you weren't shocked to see Ririn, Urahara saddled you with a mod-soul too, huh?"

Sora than said, " Yeah, Mod here has been a great help as well as a good friend."

Mod than said to Ichigo in a somewhat angry tone, " Where the hell do you get off attacking Sora, just because that blue thing Stitch was chewing on that oversized butter knife of yours, that gives you the right to attack someone, I should kick your ass for attacking my friend like that"

Sora than says, " Its ok Mod, it was just a simple misunderstanding to reason to get violent about it."

Mod than asks, " Are you sure about that Sora?"

Sora nods and says, " Yeah."

Just than someone says, " Ichigo" when Sora looks to see who spoke, he sees a girl with long, orange, hair with hairpins, wearing a pink floral print shirt and white pants.

Ichigo than says, " I'm all right Orihime, thanks to Sora here" as he points to Sora.

When Orihime sees Sora, she says, " Oh, hello my name is Orihime Inoue, pleasure to meet you Sora, thank you for saving Ichigo."

Sora responds " Nice to meet you too, Orihime" Sora than turns to Chad and Renji and asks, " Who are you two, I mean I heard Ichigo call out your name" while pointing to Chad "but I would like proper introductions from the both of you, if that is okay with you that is?"

Renji says, " Not at all, I'm Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad six of soul society"

"Yasutora Sado" was the big guys response.

Sora than asked in a somewhat confused tone " Yasutora Sado, that's your name, than why did Ichigo call you Chad?" When Chad didn't say anything, Sora said, " Fine, whatever Sado."

Chad than said " Just call me Chad, everyone else does."

Sora than says " Okay Chad", after that Sora thinks, "That is a bit odd."

Roxas than appeared to Sora and said " Well, Jack Sparrow prefers to be called captain, even though I doubt that is an official title."

Sora responds to Roxas by saying " True" Sora said this in his head so that only Roxas could hear him, that way Ichigo and the others wouldn't think he was crazy.

But before Sora could say anything else, a voice coming from Orihime said, " How about us, don't we deserve to be introduced to Sora as well?"

When Sora looked to where the voce was coming from, he saw that it was coming from what Sora could tell to be a cross between a rabbit stuffed animal in a suit and a purse.

The rabbit purse said, " Greetings Sora, my name is Kurodo nice to meet you."

Sora responded, " Nice to meet you too, Kurodo" as Sora said this, out of the corner of his eye he notices something on Chad's shoulder, it looks like a stuffed animal turtle wearing a white shirt, gray trousers, with a red bow tie.

Ichigo notices what Sora is looking at and says, " That's Noba, he doesn't talk much, but he's as big a help as Ririn and Kurodo."

Sora than says " Hello Noba."

Noba simply responds " Hi."

Ichigo than says, " Now that everybody knows everyone else, let's get back to Urahara's shop so Sora here can explain a few things, like what that Bount was talking about earlier, right Sora?"

" Right Ichigo" says Sora rather sheepishly.

**That's the end of Chapter 11, next time, new faces, old friends, see ya soon. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12 Reunion

** Hello and welcome to Chapter 12 of ****Key to the Soul****, sorry for the long wait in updating, anyway things start to heat up. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Bleach, if I owned Bleach, I would've made the Bounts much better villains. Anyway once again, on with the show!**

** Chapter 12: Reunion**

The trip back to Urahara's shop for Sora and the others was a bit quiet, say for Orihime practically bombarding Sora with questions, like what kinds of foods Sora liked, where does he live, how does his hair stay up in spikes like that, what's up with that weird key-sword he used to cut Ichigo out of those snakes. Sora than told Orihime, " I will explain all about my Keyblade when we get back to Urahara's shop."

But before anyone could say anything else, a hollow's roar suddenly filled the air, causing Ichigo to say, " You guys head back to Urahara's shop, I'll be right there as soon as I deal with the hollow." Chad, Orihime, Renji, Ririn, Kon, Kurodo, and Noba all nodded in agreement with Ichigo, but when Ichigo turned towards Sora, he saw that Sora was already gone, causing Ichigo to say, " Where the hell did Sora go?"

Mod who was on the ground said to Ichigo, " Sora went to fight that hollow."

Ichigo than asked, " Why would he do that?"

Mod than answered, " Because I picked up some heartless in the same exact direction as the hollow, when I told Sora this, he said that the hollow could be commanding the heartless, so he went off by himself and left me here to tell you where he went."

Ichigo than said, " Wait a minute, hollows can command heartless" to which Mod nodded, " and you can detect the heartless as well?"

Mod than said, " Correct, I can track the heartless, I also have the same Bount sensors that Noba, Kurodo, and Ririn have."

Ichigo than said, " Well than, you're coming with me Mod" he than turns to the others and says, " Mod and I will go help Sora take down the hollow and meet you back at Urahara's shop" to which the others reply with a nod.

After being told of heartless in the same vicinity of a hollow by Mod, Sora went to check it out, leaving Mod to explain to Ichigo and the others where he went. Sora got to the river when he saw a group of Shadow heartless huddled over an unconscious someone, when Sora can closer, he heard something coming at him and dodged roll out of the way of the projectile. When he looked at the projectile, he saw that is was a stiffened sword like white feather. Sora than heard flapping wings, followed by a somewhat female voice from above saying, " Well, well, well, another morsel for me, with all these tasty souls around, my diet is in series trouble."

When Sora looked up, he saw a hollow that looked like a giant hawk, it hollow hole was right under its short neck, it body was black as coal except for the feathers on its wings which where made of the same stuff as its mask, the tail feathers were the same as the rest of the body, it had no legs, it mask was shaped like the top half of a hawk's skull but with a little crest on the back, its lower beak was as black as its body.

Sora than said, "How did you get command of the heartless?"

The hollow chuckled a little and said, ' If you must know, some weird cat-looking guy gave them to me and told me that the heartless as you call them, would do as I say."

Sora than thinks, " So that's it, Pete must have been ordered by Maleficent to have the heartless help the hollows to keep me busy."

Sora is snapped out of this thought when the hollow let out a screech and attempted to dive bomb him, to which Sora dodged rolled out of the way. The hollow let out another screech and some Shadows came out of the ground and lunged at Sora but were quickly dealt with by a swirling Firaga from the Keyblade which Sora brought out while in mid-roll, he than pointed it at the hollow and with a cry of " Graviga" forced the hollow close enough to the ground so Sora could jump up to its mask, started to smack it a bit, all the while building up energy, than back flipping while still in mid-air, cried out " Ragnarok" and unleashed a bunch of curving beams of light on the hollow, piercing its body and mask, causing its mask to break and for its whole body to dissolve before Sora landed.

The group of Shadows huddled around the unconscious person started to head towards Sora when he heard " Getsuga Tensho" then a familiar crescent shaped wave of energy hitting the Shadows, vaporizing them all. Sora than heard Ichigo saying, " You shouldn't run off on your own Sora, even if you can handle hollows like that."

Sora turns to see Ichigo with Mod on his shoulder walking up to him, Sora than said to Ichigo as Mod jumped off Ichigo's shoulder and onto Sora's, " I found out from that hollow that Pete has been having the heartless helping the hollows, probably to keep us busy so that Maleficent's and Utagawa's plan can proceed without interruption."

Ichigo said, " You mean that bastard who kidnapped Karin?" Sora nodded a yes; making Ichigo say, " So now I've got another reason to kick that bastard's ass."

Someone else said, " So those were the heartless, they don't look that tough."

Sora, Mod and Ichigo turned to see the new speaker, Ichigo recognized the speaker, while Sora and Mod were in the dark about his identity, he was wearing what Sora correctly guessed to be the uniform of a soul reaper, which reminded Sora a bit about Organization XIII's black cloaks, he had his sword in a sheath that he was holding behind his head with his arms up, his eyes had little red marks near them, he had no hair which Sora believed meant that he shaved his head, since he appeared too young to be old enough to start losing his hair, however Sora wasn't sure since he didn't have a clue how aging worked for souls. The newcomer walks up to Sora and says, " So you're the kid who's been keeping this town safe from hollows and those heartless thingies huh, from what I heard you're pretty tough, what do ya say, want to have a little match?"

But before Sora could say anything, Ichigo stepped in and said in a bit of an exasperated tone, " Not now Ikkaku, we need to get to Urahara's shop so Sora can explain a few things, right Sora?" Ichigo than turned to Sora but once again saw that Sora was gone causing him to say, " Not again."

Suddenly Sora shouted in a tone of both surprise and concern, " Kairi!"

This made Ichigo and Ikkaku turn to see Sora kneeling over the unconscious person now revealed to be a girl with long auburn hair, she appeared to be wearing a white sleeveless shirt that went up to her neck, over this she had on a pink, sleeveless vest that was unzipped in the front, it was similar to Sora's but without a hood on the back, she also had pink shorts that went down to just a little bit over her ankles and had a pouch of some kind on each side, her shoes were a shade of light purple, lavender maybe, that's what Ichigo thought the color was anyway, he didn't really pay attention to specific colors, "Uryu would probably know" thought Ichigo.

Sora started nudging her and after a couple minutes of nudging, she started to open her eyes that were revealed to be a deep blue that reminded Ichigo a bit about Sora's. When she saw Sora, she shot up into a sitting position and started hugging a still kneeling Sora saying, " Sora, thank goodness that your all right, I was afraid that you were hurt or worse."

Sora than said, " I'm all right Kairi, you know I won't go down that easy."

While Sora is talking to Kairi, Ichigo figures that by the way Sora and Kairi are talking, they must be good friends, but Ikkaku walks up to Sora and asks, " So Sora, is she your girlfriend?"

Ichigo than bonks Ikkaku on the head a bit with his hand and says, " knock it off Ikkaku, I doubt that she can see us let alone hear us, so if Sora answered you, she would probably think Sora has gone crazy or something like that."

But before Ikkaku could say anything, Kairi said, " Excuse me" causing both Ichigo and Ikkaku to look at her, she than said in a bit of a deadpan tone, " hi, listen I can hear and see you two just, now mind telling me who you are?"

Ichigo is a bit surprised, but he introduces himself anyway, " I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper."

Ikkaku says, " I'm Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of squad eleven of Soul Society."

But before Kairi can answer, Mod says to Kairi, " Hi, my name is Mod, nice to meet you" causing Kairi to look at the wolf doll with a look of curiosity.

Kairi than says in a polite tone, " Nice to meet you Ichigo, Ikkaku, Mod just one question though, what is a soul reaper?" Sora than explains to Kairi what a soul reaper is, as well as telling her about what Mod is. Kairi than says, " So you two" as she points at Ikkaku and Ichigo, " are dead and you and a bunch of other dead people bring other dead people to this Soul Society, as well as fighting monsters called hollows who were regular souls until they give into their rage or sadness or basically their darkness and became monsters that threaten other souls with the same fate, did I get that right?" Both soul reapers nod their heads in confirmation, than Kairi points at Mod and say, " and you're an artificially created soul that is in the body of a stuffed animal" causing Mod to also nod in confirmation.

Sora than says, " We'll fill you in on the way to Urahara's shop, just to let you know that's where I've been staying for the past couple of days."

But Kairi says in a very urgent tone, " We don't have time for that Sora, Riku is in trouble!"

Sora asks, " What happened to Riku?"

Kairi than explained, " When Riku and I got here looking for you, we wound up in the woods nearby, Riku than sensed Maleficent's presence, so we went to check it out, when we did; we found Maleficent standing in a clearing. Riku than tried to attack her, but when he got close though, he was attacked by a swarm of sliver snakes which he started to fend off with his Keyblade, suddenly a golden snake snuck up on him, crawled up his arm, it than bit him on his shoulder, causing him to start acting groggy like he was starting to fall asleep, but he was able to tell me to run and find you Sora, which I kinda did."

Sora than said, " sounds like Utagawa's doll, we have to go save Riku, I don't suppose that you know where they took him, do you Kairi?"

" I saw Pete carrying an unconscious Riku and a sinister looking man with that golden snake around his neck walking into a cave in the woods, does that help?"

Ichigo than says, Yeah, I think know the cave that you're talking about Kairi, I'll come with you to rescue your friend but someone needs to go tell Komamura and the others where we are." Ichigo than turns to Ikkaku and asks, " Could you go back to the shop and get the others?"

Ikkaku than exclaimed, " Hell no, sounds like this cave their keeping this Riku guy in is going to be filled with a small army of heartless, no way are you leaving me out of the fun, besides I couldn't find my way back to Urahara's shop anyway, when I came here I was just following the hollow's spiritual pressure, I wasn't paying attention to what streets I was on, so I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Mod than said, " I'll go, just tell me what to say."

Ichigo than said, " Well all right then, go tell the others, we need Komamura and his team, as well as Chad and Orihime, Renji should remember where the cave is, got it?"

Mod that nodded a yes and started running to Urahara's shop, Sora than said, " Let's go everyone" and so Sora, Kairi, Ichigo and Ikkaku set out to rescue Riku from the clutches of Maleficent and Utagawa.

**There you go, another chapter down, hope you like the new outfit I gave Kairi. I just felt like her old outfit wasn't really suited to battle, just a heads up, Riku keeps the same outfit he had at the end of Kingdom Hearts II, anyway fashion aside; please review.**


	14. Chapter 13 The Cavern

** Hello loyal readers, Storyteller 36 here to say that I'm back, I am so freaking sorry for the long wait for a Key to the Soul update but due to an overextended break from writing and my computer going wacko on me, I lost all my fanfic files, but now I'm back to continue my story so please forgive for the insanely long wait, anyway I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts, I would normally say a joke about not owning ether but I can't think of one right now, so anyway on with the show!**

**Chapter 13: The Cavern**

Sora, Kairi, Ichigo and Ikkaku are heading towards the cave where Maleficent and Utagawa are holding Sora and Kairi's friend Riku prisoner.

On the way Sora asks Kairi, " By the way Kairi, where did you get the new outfit from anyway?"

Kairi than says, " After Riku and I finished training with King Mickey, he gave me more combat oriented clothes with a few enchantments while giving Riku's current outfit a few enchantments as well."

But before Sora could ask Kairi anymore, Ichigo stopped the group by asking Kairi, " Is this the cave you saw Pete and Utagawa take Riku into?"

Kairi than said, " This is the one Ichigo."

Ikkaku than says, " Well alright, lets go!"

But Ichigo replies " Hold on Ikkaku, we both know Sora can look after himself but what about Kairi?

Kairi simply says to Ichigo, " Don't worry about me Ichigo, I got that covered," on that note, there was a flash of light in Kairi's hand, out of the flash materialized a golden Keyblade with flower like designs on the end, part of the hilt looked like a wave, attached to it by a chain was a star shape, Kairi than said, " This is my Keyblade, Island Heart."

" There are more Keyblades, I thought that Sora had the only one" was Ichigo's response to Kairi's demonstration.

Sora said, " Riku has a Keyblade too, it's called The Way to Dawn."

Ikkaku grinned while he said; " I don't care if there are three or three thousand Keyblades, since we each got a weapon, let's go in and kick some heartless ass!"

Sora says, " Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

But before Ikkaku could answer Sora, a voice that Sora didn't recognize said, " No need, we're already here."

Everyone turned to see the speaker, there standing a few feet behind the group were Renji with Ririn on his shoulder, Orihime with Kurodo hanging from a strap around her shoulder, Noba riding on Chad's shoulder and three soul reapers that Sora doesn't recognize. Two of the newcomers were wearing the standard soul reaper uniform and had on badges similar to but different than Renji's.

One had black hair that appeared to be squared, had on sunglasses and had a small mustache; the other had long blond hair that was draped over one of his eyes. The third newcomer was very different from everyone else, he was taller than Chad, wore a white coat over an oversized version the typical soul reaper uniform, he was wearing tan gauntlets over his hands and tan shoulder pads. But the one thing that made him different than everyone that Sora had seen in this world so far, aside from those not of this world, is that he appeared to be an anthropomorphic wolf.

The wolf approaches Sora and says, " Greetings, I am Saijin Komamura, captain of squad Seven of Soul Society, are you Sora?"

"Yes, yes I am, while it's nice to meet you captain, we have to go help my friend."

Komamura looks at a Sora a bit shocked but turns to the others and says, " All right you heard him, let's go!"

Then, Mod suddenly appears on Komura's shoulders and jumps onto Sora's shoulders. Mod than turns to Komamura and says, " Thanks for the lift, captain."

Komamura simply replies, " No problem."

After introductions of all the new faces on all sides, Sora and the others went into the cave with Captain Komamura in the lead, Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku behind him. Behind them are Izuru Kira and Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Sora. Kairi, Orihime and Chad brought up the rear, Kurodo was with Orihime, Noba was with Chad, Mod and Ririn were both riding on Sora's shoulders. When the group first went into the cave, a group comprised of five Soldier heartless fell down from the roof towards the group, but this group was quickly decimated by Komamura's zanpaktou. As the group moved farther into the cave, more types and numbers of heartless emerged to stop the group, but this also were quickly decimated by Komamura's zanpaktou, those that survived the captain's blade were quickly decimated by the combined efforts of Ichigo's, Renji's, Ikkaku's, Izuru's and Tetsuzaemon's zanpaktous plus a few strikes from Sora's Keyblade. A swarm of Hookbat heartless attempted to attack the group from the rear but these were quickly defeated by a few punches from Chad and a couple of Firaga spells from Kairi. (1)

All the while, the group saw debris leftover from the first assault on this cave when the Bounts hid here. The group than came to an open cavern, there standing against a stone platform was a cross-made of Utagawa's sliver snakes. Tied to the cross with some more sliver snakes was a young man, he was wearing blue pants, had a sleeveless black shirt under an open yellow sleeveless jacket. His hair color was very close to sliver. When they saw the young man who looked to about a year older them, Sora and Kairi both cried out, " Riku!"

Ichigo than said, " Now that we found your friend, let's grab him and than kick those bastards Pete and Utagawa's assess!"

But as Sora ran ahead of the others to get Riku, a barrier suddenly, trapping the others at the mouth of the cave, leaving Sora alone in the middle of the cavern, suddenly Sora felt something coming at him, he jumped out of the way just as a boulder came crashing down where Sora was just standing. Sora than hears a voice that is very familiar saying, " Darn it, I missed."

Sora than turns and says to Pete, " Let Riku go Pete."

Pete just laugh and replies, " No dice there twerp, once we get rid of you three meddling Key brats, nothing is gonna stop us from taking over, see?"

Sora than exclaims as he rushes at Pete, " Not if I can help it, Pete." However Sora is stopped when a wall of water moves between him and Pete.

Roxas says in Sora's mind, " Don't tell me that Demyx is here too, while he wasn't really a bad guy, he was still as annoying as hell."

Sora than says to Roxas in his mind, " First off Roxas, watch your language, second while I agree about Demyx being annoying, I don't think he is behind this."

Pete than says to Sora, " To save your friend, you gotta beat some new friends of mine, right Ho, Ban?"

Out of the shadows came a pair of twins, identical except for their hair and hats, when he sees them Ichigo exclaims, " What the hell, Maleficent brought these two back as well!"

Ho than said to Sora, " So you're the Keyblade master Maleficent told us about, you don't look so tough, what do you think Ban?

Ban simply replies, " Maybe, but you know the old saying Ho, looks can be deceiving."

Ho responds, " Time to show Sora what our dolls are capable of right Ban?"

Ban says, " Lets do it" with that the two streams of water rushed behind the Bounts twins, forming into two separate eyestalk like streams of water.

Sora sees this and groans, " Oh boy!

**1= In my stories, Kairi is better at magic at magic than Riku but Riku is better at physical attacks than Kairi while Sora is equally skilled at both magic and physical attacks.**

**Well, there you go, next chapter Maleficent's true target revealed, see ya soon!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I know, I am a bad writer for not updating in over a year, but I am going to finish this story. Here ya go, Chapter 14 up and raring to go, since Ho and Ban are twins, their dialogue will be together, I don't either Kingdom Hearts or Bleach, on with the show.**

**Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed**

"Get him, Guhl," "You too, Günther" commanded Ho and Ban as they sent their dolls after Sora.

The dolls lashed at Sora with a tendril of water, which Sora was able dodge by jumping to the right when the tendril went left. Sora than tried to slice the tendril but the Keyblade just went through it, as another went towards Sora, he pointed the Keyblade at the incoming tendril and with a cry of "Blizzaga" launched a blast of ice magic at the tendril, freezing it solid, which Sora than broke into pieces and was able to put some distance between him and the dolls.

"Your quite the acrobat Keyblade master" commented Ho. "But all the acrobatics in the world can't save you from us." "That's right, just surrender, you cannot win" said Ban.

"They're right, I can't keep dodging forever and every time I try to strike this thing, the Keyblade just goes through it," thought Sora as he dodged another water tendril. "You know I wonder," thought Sora as he landed on the ground, facing Guhl and Günther.

"Giving up Keyblade master?" asked Ho and Ban together

Guhl and Günther launch a large group of water tendrils at Sora, everyone watching from the entrance to the cavern screams, "Sora!" (Except for Ikkaku)

Sora points the Keyblade at the tendril and shouts, "Stopga" suddenly Guhl and Günther stop moving.

"What the hell?" shouts Ho and Ban together

"It worked!" says Sora with a smirk as he starts to slash at Guhl and Günther, unlike last time however, Guhl and Günther stayed in pieces, suspended in the air. Soon the spell wears off and the two watery dolls fall to the ground as two bottle caps fall on the ground. Sora picks up the two bottle caps, "so this is the core of your dolls huh, well, not anymore," he throws them in the air and is about to strike them with the Keyblade when, a crow flies from the shadows, grabs the two bottle caps in it's talons.

As the crow flies over Ho and Ban, it lets go of the caps and the twin Bounts catch them. "Where the hell did that crow come from?" shouts Ikkaku

"Well done Diablo" says a familiar voice, one that fills Sora and Kairi with dread.

"Show yourself Maleficent," shouts Sora as he grips the Keyblade's handle.

Soon a pillar of black and green flames appears on the stone platform, forming into Maleficent. "It has been a while Sora," she says with a smirk.

"Who is that Kairi?" asks Orihime as everyone gets a bad feeling from Maleficent

"That's Maleficent," says Kairi with a hint of anger in her voice, "she is one of the worse villains we have ever met, she manipulated Riku into thinking Sora had abandoned me and him, making Riku do her dirty work for her and got him and Sora into a fight that lead to Riku to becoming possessed by Xehanort's Heartless."

"What a bitch," says Ikkaku in a casual tone.

"I heard that," says Maleficent, "so you are Soul Reapers, sent to thwart me no doubt, but you will not succeed."

"Give it up!" declares captain Komamura, "you cannot win this, just surrender."

Maleficent just laughs at this and says, "I see, so this Soul Society sent a mutt as a messenger," earning a growl from Komamura. "I have not lost this battle."

"Not yet Maleficent!" declares Sora

"We will see," says Maleficent as she starts chanting and soon a bunch of rocks behind her start floating and start to form into a stone rectangle.

"What's she doing?" asks Izuru?

"She's rebuilding the Senkaimon that Kariya used to get to Soul Society!" says Ichigo with a look of surprise on his face

"Yes, Soul Society is when I am headed," says Maleficent as Ho, Ban, Pete get up on the platform as Utagawa appears in puff of smoke, as the Senkaimon is complete.

"You need a Quincy in order to open that Senkaimon," says Ichigo.

Maleficent merely chuckles and says, "not for me," as she sends a green and black orb at the Senkaimon, causing it to activate. "See you on the other side," she and her followers go into the Senkaimon, causing the barrier around the mouth of the cavern to dispel as well as the cross of snakes to disappear and Riku to fall to the ground.

"We got to follow her!" shouts Ichigo as he and Sora jump to the Senkaimon as suddenly hundreds of short heartless with domes on their heads and rope sticking out of the dome appear. Some of them turn into bombs and explode, the force of which causes Ichigo and Sora to get blown back as well as destroying the Senkaimon.

"CRAP!" shouts Ichigo as the other Minute Bomb Heartless start to blow up, causing the cave to start to collapse.

"RIKU!" shouts Sora as he sees that Chad has Riku over his shoulders, "let's get out of here!

"No need to say it, we are all thinking it!" shouts Mod as the group starts to run out of the cave, all the while, the cave continues to collapse.

The group manages to get out just as the cave entrance started to collapse, "everyone okay?" asks Orihime as everyone acknowledges that they are okay.

"We should get back to Urahara's," says Ichigo.

Komamura shakes his head and says, "no time, we need to alert the head captain right away."

"But we need to go back, a regular Senkaimon can't take those of the living to Soul Society but Urahara has one that can," says Ichigo.

"I see, than we four will go to Soul Society and bring up the other captains up to speed," says Komamura as he takes out his zanpaktou, sticks it in the area and a door appears as he, Izuru, Oba and Ikkaku got into the Senkaimon. "Lieutenant Abarai, you will stay here and bring the group to Soul Society once Riku has woken up."

"Yes Captain," says Renji with a bow as the Senkaimon closes.

"Next stop, Urahara's shop," says Ichigo as the group starts to head for Urahara's shop.

"I hope Riku is okay," thinks Sora as he looks at his unconscious friend being carried by Chad.

**Here it is, I am so sorry for the long wait, I got caught up in other projects, so fricking sorry, I will completely understand if people stop watching and reviewing this story. Neither Bleach nor Kingdom Hearts belong to me, only Mod belongs to me.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late posting, I keep getting caught up in other things. Anyway I may not update this story a lot but I will finish it, this I swear!**

** Chapter 15: Departure**

At Urhara's shop, "So once Riku is awake, we head for Soul Society," says Sora as the group sits around Urahara's table.

"Sounds like a plan," says Urahara, " Komamura and his team should've been able to alert the other captains and the Soul Society so the Seireitei will be on high alert but since they will be expecting you, you should be able to cross no problem."

"That's good," says Kairi, "so what should we expect once we get there?"

"If we are using Urahara's Senkaimon, we will probably wind up in the Rukon District again," says Ichigo.

"Rukon?" asks Sora and Kairi

"Soul Society is made of two main parts, the Rukon District and the Seireitei, the Rukon District is where the souls of the dead live while Seireitei is where Soul Reapers live," says Urahara as they hear the sound of someone getting out of a bed and the sound of a weapon being drawn, "I take it your friend is awake."

"Sounds like it," says Sora as he opens the door and sees Riku looking around with his Keyblade drawn in his fighting stance, "hey Riku."

"SORA!" says Riku as he looks at his friend and instantly relaxed his stance, "where are we?"

"That's going to be a bit of a story," says Sora as he starts to explain the situation.

"Only you Sora," says Riku with a slight chuckle.

"Hey!" says Sora in self-defense as Urahara comes in

"Now that Riku is awake Sora, I suggest we head downstairs went ahead," says Urahara.

"Right," says Sora as Urahara leads him and Riku out of the room, "RIKU!" says Kairi as she hugs her friend, "you're okay!"

"Thanks Kairi," says Riku as he sees Ichigo, "and you are?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," says Ichigo as he and Riku shakes hands.

"Riku," says Riku as he thinks, "I sense something dark coming from him but who am I to judge," Urahara motions for them to follow him down a ladder and into the underground area,

"Whoa, I was told it was big but not this big!" says Sora in surprise

"No kidding," says Riku as he looks around, "it looks like we are outside."

"Yeah," says Kairi, "if someone woke up in here, they would think they were outside."

"Come along, the others are waiting," says Urahara as they walk to a large stone square where Chad, Orihime, Renji, Noba, Ririn, were waiting for them.

"Took ya long enough," says Renji, "we've been waiting here for a while."

"Why didn't you wait in the shop?" asks Kairi

"Didn't want to spook Riku with too many unfamiliar faces," says Urahara.

Riku grumbles as Urahara turns on the Senkaimon, "so where is this going to take us Urahara?" asks Ichigo.

"Should take you right into the Seireitei," says Urahara with, "Yourichi is waiting for you on the other side."

"Who?" asks Sora

"A friend," says Urahara as the group goes into the Senkaimon and walks down a dark tunnel.

"Seems like a good place for an ambush if you ask me," says Riku.

"No kidding," says Renji as they walk through the tunnel and soon come to a light and arrive in a large courtyard with tall white buildings, "welcome to the Seireitei," as soon as Renji said that, a tall woman with dark skin, purple hair, wearing an orange and black outfit appears.

"Hey Yourichi," says Ichigo.

"No time for small talk you lot," says Yourichi, "we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" asks Sora

"After Komamura and his team returned, suddenly nearly every soul reaper below 3rd seat strength fell into a deep sleep and taken to the 4th division barracks for treatment," says Yourichi.

"How the hell did that happen?" asks Ichigo

"Maleficent," says Riku, "she must have put them under a sleeping curse."

"What's so bad about sleeping?" asks Orihime

"The Heartless can attack them easily now," says Sora.

"Indeed," says Yourichi, "which is why most of the remaining soul reapers are guarding the 4th division barracks while others are patrolling the Sereitei."

"Sora," says Mod, "I can sense the Bounts."

"Where are they Mod?" asks Sora.

"Three are in that direction," says Mod as he points to the west.

"But they are just standing around, why?" asks Kurodo

"AN INVASION!" shouts Ichigo as he swings Zangetsu and sends an energy wave at some of the heartless, destroying them but not even really making a dent in their numbers, "there's too many!"

"I'm going after Utagawa," says Sora, " as he starts to run off, slashing heartless that stand in his way.

"Sora wait!" shouts Ichigo, "Damn it!" he chases after Sora.

"Ichigo!" shouts Orihime but Yourichi stops her, "Yourichi?"

"We can't all go after one target," says Yourichi, "we need to go help the ones guarding the 4th division."

"Right, come on Riku, Riku?" asks Kairi as she looks behind her and sees Riku gone, "Riku is gone!"

"So is Noba," says Chad as he looks on his shoulder and sees the mod soul missing.

"Riku must have gone after Utagawa as well," says Kairi.

"We need to go back up those guarding the 4th division now," says Yourichi.

"Why did you take me for?" Noba asks he rides on Riku's shoulder.

"Needed one of you to track down Utagawa and you were closest Noba," says Riku, "well, the rabbit was but he had a loop around Orihime."

"What's that?" asks Noba as he points up and the whole group looks up and sees a growing ball of dark energy above the Seireitei.

"It can't be," says Sora as he, Mod and Ichigo look up at the ball of energy from where they are

"What the hell is that thing?" asks Ichigo, as the ball grows bigger.

"A portal," says Sora as suddenly, heartless start falling out of the portal by the thousands, "It's an invasion!"

**And ending it right here on a cliffhanger, ain't I a stinker, anyway, once again, I am so sorry for such a long wait. I am going to finish this story for sure, also on a different note, I am doing to be discontinuing Detour: World of Pokemon, due to my growing disaffection with the anime, details will be posted on Detour. **

**Mod: Storyteller 36 does not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts, just yours truly.**


	17. Chapter 16 Kairi's Battle

**Here it is, chapter 16, things are starting to heat up. How will Sora, Ichigo and the others handle this invasion, read on to find out, hit it Mod.**

**Mod: Storyteller36 does not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach, just yours truly.**

** Chapter 16: Kairi's battle**

"WHOA!" shouts Sora as he slashes at a Soldier Heartless that falls at him, "not again!"

"Again?" asks Ichigo as he slashes at some falling Armored Knight Heartless.

"Maleficent has done this before," says Sora as he strikes some falling Shadows, "she summoned an enormous army of Heartless to attack Radiant Garden and I wound up fighting at least a thousand Heartless by myself."

"Whoa," says Ichigo as he swings Zangetsu while shouting, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" and decimates a large number of Heartless with the attack. "How do we stop this?!"

"Stopping the Bounts, Pete and Maleficent will do the job," says Sora, "STRIKE RAID!" he flings Kingdom Key at the Heartless swarm and it spins through several before returning to Sora's hand "Mod?"

"I can't tell which Bount is which but I'm guessing the two Bounts right next to each other are those twin Bounts, "says Mod, "so Utagawa should be that way!" he points to the west as he gets out of the way as a Neoshadow lands but is quickly dispatched by Ichigo.

"Come on!" says Sora as he, Ichigo and Mod head for Utagawa, "Kairi, Riku, be careful."

With Kairi, she, Orihime, Chad, Kurodo, Ririn, Renji and Yourichi head for the 4th squad barracks.

"So Maleficent put the rest of the soul reapers to sleep so they would be easy prey for the Heartless," says Yourichi, "clever."

"Yeah," says Kairi, that's Maleficent, she can use the darkness in a person's heart to bewitch people, that's how she got Riku to help her."

"Wow," says Orihime as some Heartless block their way.

"Out of our way!" shouts Chad as he punches the Heartless as Yourichi punches and kicks some as well.

"Fira!" shouts Kairi as she blasts some heartless with fireballs.

"Wow!" says Orihime as a Soldier Heartless jumps at Orihime and is stopped by a triangular shaped shield of energy, the Soldier gets up but is blasted by something fast that flies to Orihime and shifts into a small person wearing a black body suit with wings.

"That's what I'm talking about Orihime!" says the fairy.

"Calm down Tsubaki," says Orihime.

Tsubaki grumbles and says, "I get to finally fight and you are telling me to calm down?"

But before Orihime can respond, a an Armored Knight Heartless attacks her but before it can strike her, it disappears into a puff of black smoke with a heart floating up as Kairi stands there with her Keyblade where the Heartless was, she looks at the two and says, "fight now, talk later."

"Right," says Orihime with a nod as they continue to fight.

Meanwhile, Pete is walking down a street* in Seireitei with a smirk as he has a very large black Rabid Dog heartless on a leash, he says, "okay Rover, take me to those snoozing soul reapers." The Rabid Rover heartless sniffs the ground and leads Pete down the street.

Kairi, Orihime and Chad continue to fight the heartless when they wind up at the 4th squad barracks, Kairi looks around and asks, "where's Renji?"

"I think he went after Riku," says Orihime as she uses Tsubaki to mow down several heartless as Chad punches a few into smoke.

Soon the heartless stop attacking and seem to back off, Chad asks, "what the?"

Soon a wall is smashed and out of the rubble comes Rabid Rover with Pete holding his leash, he looks around, smirks and says, "well well, great job Rover, you found the hospital and found some of the Keybrat's friends too."

"Pete!" says Kairi as she glares at Pete and points her Keyblade at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just thought I'd take Rover here for a walk," says Pete with a laugh. "And turn all those sleeping soul reapers into heartless while I'm at it.

"Not going to happen on our watch Pete!" shouts Kairi as she, Orihime and Chad get ready to battle.

"Sic em Rover!" shouts Pete as he destroys the Rabid Rover's leash as it charges the three who scatter to avoid it's initial charge.

"Tsubaki!" shouts Orihime.

"On it!" shouts Tsubaki as he jets towards the Rabid Rover as it swings it's head and Tsubaki hits it, knocking him back and causing the Rabid Rover to flinch.

"TSUBAKI!" shouts Orihime as she runs towards Tsubaki. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am," says Tsubaki as he shakes his head and rubs it. "I think I hurt it just as much as it hurt me."

"ORIHIME!" shouts Kairi as Orihime looks up and sees the Rabid Rover charging her but Chad punches it in the side of it's head and sends it skidding into a wall.

"Thanks Chad," says Orihime with a smile as the Rabid Rover gets up and growls at them.

"Here it comes," says Kairi as the Rabid Rover charges them as Kairi points her Keyblade at it. "Fire!" she shouts as she sends a barrage of fireballs at the Rabid Rover, as the smoke from the fire clears, the Rabid Rover continues it's charge. "I got an idea Chad, Orihime" Kairi whispers her plan to Orihime and Chad who nods, grabs Kairi's free arm and swings her around as the Rover gets to them and Kairi's Keyblade hits the Rabid Rover, knocking it back, causing it to get up on it's back paws as it looks dazed.

Orine sends Tsubaki at the Rover's back paws and knocks it off of them as Chad lets go of Kairi one another spin and Kairi goes flying at the Rover as it tilts it head as Kairi brings her Keyblade down on the heartless's neck, slicing it's head off as a heart comes out and it explodes into black smoke.

Kairi stabs her Keyblade into the ground to stop, she than shouts in pain at the force put on her arm.

"You okay Kairi?' asks Orihime as she and Chad run up to her.

"Yeah, I think I just pulled a muscle when I did that," says Kairi as she holds her arm as she dismisses her Keyblade.

"Later losers," says Pete as he is right in front of the 4th division. "There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Excuse me?" asks a calm voice from the 4th division's door.

"Huh?" says Pete as he turns around and sees a slender young woman with blue eyes and long black hair in a long braid in front. "Who are you lady?"

"I am Retsu Unohana, the 4th squad captain," says Unohana as she walks towards Pete.

For some reason, Pete gets a chill down his spine as he backs away from Unohana as she walks towards him, he than says in a quivering voice, "you don't say."

"Yes, now I would like it very much if you would please cut down on the noise out here, I have patients and even though they are asleep and can't wake up, I prefer to keep things quiet around here," says Unohana as she smiles at Pete as she keeps walking towards him.

"I a gotta, I think I left the oven on!" says Pete as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Unohana turns to Orihime, Chad and Kairi and says, "I thank you for defending us from that monster."

"You are welcome captain," says Orihime with a bow as Chad bows and Kairi mimics them as she winces in pain a bit.

"Are you injured?" asks Unohana as she looks at Kairi's arm.

"I think I just pulled a muscle," says Kairi.

"Looks like it, hang on," says Unohana as her hands glow green and she puts them on Kairi's arm as Kairi feels a cooling sensation.

"Wow, thank you captain" says Kairi as Unohana finishes up.

"You are welcome," says Unohana with a smile.

**This seems like a good place to end this chapter if you ask me. The next two chapters will feature the battles the Ho, Ban and Utagawa. Also I will be updating again sometime in June, hope that is okay.**


End file.
